


Mundo Alternativo de Loki

by AkemiMizuki



Series: El mundo de los sueños [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, Jewelry, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiMizuki/pseuds/AkemiMizuki
Summary: Loki cree pensar que el poder lo hará feliz, pero cada día se siente más vacío y más solo.¿Podrá Thor hacer algo para cambiarlo?
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark/Thor
Series: El mundo de los sueños [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118540





	1. Uno

**MUNDO ALTERNATIVO DE LOKI**

El rubio sintió el frio erizando su piel, sus músculos se contraían ante el aire congelado. Estaba tan oscuro en ese lugar, ni siquiera podía distinguir si era de día o de noche, se encontraba encadenado en un calabozo.

Esperaba que eso pasará así que no se sorprendió en absoluto por tal crudo escenario.

Sus muñecas le dolían porque yacía suspendido por cadenas que lo ataban y amortiguaban completamente, dando poco acceso al movimiento.

Su pelo era un desorden, largo y sucio, asimismo la ropa se hallaba totalmente rota.

Pudo escuchar como una puerta se habría y la luz parecía quemar sus ojos al tener contacto con el sol.

Escucho una risa diabólica que llenaba el recinto de maldad. Pudo observar cómo se acercaba una silueta delgada, con una sonrisa retorcida, porte elegante, una corona y vestimenta fina como figura de autoridad; tenía el cabello rebelde, ondulado hasta los hombros, tan negro y sedoso como la misma noche -Mi querido hermano ¿Cómo estás?

Thor no dijo nada simplemente se limitó a contemplar su deslumbrante figura, ya que este Loki era diferente al de su mundo; básicamente era lo que soñaba ser el embaucador, el ideal de perfección.

Esos ojos verdes yacían llenos de maldad y puro veneno, su mirada fija clavada en él como un cuchillo desgarrando el alma. Por primera vez tuvo miedo dado la forma que lo visualizaba llena de fuego que quemaba y hielo el cual se fundía en su misma piel.

-¿No dices nada? Todo Asgard me ama, padre está orgulloso de mi y tu un farsante que dejo Asgard en el peor momento para revolcarse con una insignificante mortal pero tranquilo...Yo tomé el control de todo- dijo con rencor.

Ese hechicero se acercó a él tomando su cara con brusquedad, insertando sus uñas filosas en su carne- ¡Mírame!

_Thor sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. El hechicero parecía traspasar su alma en busca de respuestas, estaba confundido de alguna forma descubrió que él no era el príncipe del trueno de su realidad._

Pudo notarlo desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

\- ¿Qué pasa con tus ojos? -Dijo desconfiado Loki.

Eso le confundió-¿Que hay con ellos?

-No están llenos de odio, deberías odiarme por todo el dolor que te he causado, además pronto morirás.

Loki le dio la espalda- Fuiste el único que me quiso en todos esos milenios, solo tú.

Luego camino por la celda cambiando su forma a la de un gigante de hielo frente a Thor, poniendo sus manos en su mejilla; su piel fría parecía quemar y fundirse, pero al tener contacto con el rostro del rubio todo su brazo y mitad de su cara se volvió pálida -Hasta que dejaste de hacerlo, me abandonaste. Es tu culpa que la maldad se allá instaurado en mi alma, pero sabes eso ya no importa, eres solo un enemigo insignificante que no vale nada. Te odio tanto, quiero ver tu sangre correr frente a mí, que llores y supliques por tu patética vida

-¿Cómo puedes decir todo eso? Yo nunca te dejaría de amar, aunque me mates-Grito Thor con voz ronca

Loki le dio una cachetada muy fuerte salpicando la sangre-¡Cállate! Ahora eres mío Thor, me perteneces y hare lo que quiera contigo...Y te arrepentirás de abandonarme por una mujer.

Este soltó un poco sus cadenas -Anda golpéame

\- ¿Qué?

Loki se acercó, lo tomo de las cadenas y tiró de ellas. Le dijo en su oído- Es una orden, eres mi esclavo; harás todo lo que ordene o te castigare, escuchaste. Ahora querida mascota te doy la oportunidad de vengarte de mí, puedes quitarme este repugnante color con tus propias manos. Eso te gusta ¿Eh? Los monstruos deben sufrir, eso dices siempre. Debes aniquilar a todos los jotun con tus propias manos porque te repugnan y los odias con pasión.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que te odie y te golpee? - dijo sin comprender.

-¿Por qué no? Somos enemigos. Te he querido matar con mis propias manos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero antes de asesinarte ambicionaba que vieras lo que soy capaz, lo superior que puedo llegar a ser, que en todo sentido soy mejor que tú. Estoy gobernando con sabiduría, soy un ser respetado por todos excepto por ti; cada vez que estoy aquí me golpeas e insultas, pero hoy no ¿Cuál es la razón? - pregunto intrigado.

_En ese mundo su persona odiaba a ese embaucador, era extraño. ¿Inconscientemente este pensaba que él lo detestaba? El hechicero tenía la certeza de que Thor lo abandono por Jane, por Midgard o incluso los tres guerreros quizás es por lo que actuaba tan agresivo. El guerrero de ese mundo no lo amaba, no mostraba cariño, ni compasión; Únicamente lo golpeaba e insultaba._

_El príncipe creía que no merecía el amor de nadie o que nadie lo quería por ser un gigante de hielo._

_Los sueños también pueden ser pesadillas._

Pero el odio no se vence con odio, se vence con amor. No era amado porque creía no merecerlo. Entonces Thor toco su mejilla con suavidad, con todo el costo que eso implicaba y todo el color azul de Loki desapareció por un roce -Nunca te haría daño

Loki sacó un cuchillo de hielo desgarrando la camisa de Thor y pasándolo por su carne en movimientos que significaban la vida o la muerte. El semental podía sentir el frio del hielo en su piel ardiente; lo paso por su cara en una caricia colocándole en su barbilla para que lo volviera a ver. -Puedo escuchar tu corazón latir muy rápido, tienes miedo. Sabes que me has hecho daño en el pasado Thor y por esa razón te lastimare sin compasión.

Su arma floto por los aires para ser destruida en mil pedazos y luego Loki desapareció.

Thor estaba cansado con esas enormes cadenas que pesaban un quintal, se encontraba débil, no había comido nada en varios días parecía tener una dieta estricta para tenerlo debilitado. Loki era tan cruel y sádico, no podía creer que soñara algo tan espantoso, era tan retorcido.

El hechicero le dijo que nada de eso era real, que no podía morir en ese lugar, pero tenía aprensión porque le dolía tanto todo el cuerpo y no podía moverse, a veces sentía que se iba desangrar allí mismo por los golpes, pero dolían más los insultos.

"Esto es peor que todas las pesadillas juntas"

Como se supone que llegaría al cuarto de Loki a buscar el objeto, si ni siquiera podía caminar con náuseas, ganas de desmayarse y su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente.

Tenía frio, hambre y odiaba ese mundo, quería irse de allí.

El hechicero lo odiaba con toda el alma y eso le dolía tanto de ver que no había nada bueno en ese mundo, era un ser triste y amargo. Ese no podría ser el mundo perfecto de Loki cuando este era tan infeliz y desdichado

¿Acaso creía merecer la infelicidad?

¿Por qué en ese mundo lo odiaba, golpeaba a Loki y este se dejaba?

¿Por qué soñaría con una pesadilla como esa?

El embaucador no había llegado a visitarlo en varios días. Thor de alguna forma necesitaba verlo de nuevo, se quedaba mirando la puerta con desesperación y no pudo más con esa tortura, quizás solo lo dejó pudrirse allí, olvidando su existencia.

-Parece que estas apunto de llorar- dijo con ese tono malvado.

Thor no dijo nada, miró el piso con vergüenza y decepción

-¿Por qué llorarías? ¿Por matar a tu mortal frente a ti, destruir todo lo que amas?

El caído sabía que eso era un sueño retorcido tan triste, agobiante donde él había abandonado a Loki y a su propio mundo por diversión irresponsable. -Solo que es triste que en este mundo perdí todo lo que tengo incluso a ti, tendrías que suicidarte para quitarme todo lo que amo, pero ya lo has hecho. Ganaste Loki, te he perdido y tú me odias.. Me mataste y torturaste al soñar tan espantosa pesadilla.

El rey le dio una palmada en la mejilla rasguñándolo con sus uñas causando que su sangre carmesí fluyera por su rostro. Thor se asustó mucho removiéndose, lastimándose y tratando de huir, pero estaba amarrado. Loki sonrió por esa reacción desesperada, lo tomo de la nuca violentamente, jalando su cabello, lamiendo la sangre que corría por su mejilla hasta su boca, mordiendo un poco su labio de forma grotesca y bizarra

Thor no hizo nada, quedo paralizado; viendo como ese embaucador era un psicópata demente o al menos solo estaba jugando como los leones juegan con su comida antes de devorarlos, lo peor estaba sumamente excitado por eso.

¿Ahora era masoquista?

No debía gemir, ni mostrar que disfrutaba demasiado ese castigo.

El hechicero se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud, por eso estaba verificando esa variación en la personalidad de Thor, quería estudiarlo de alguna forma saber porque no lo insultaba, ni se defendía o sentía aversión ante él.

Esa era una prueba de que ese príncipe era diferente. -Mi querido hermano el odio es lo único que nos ha unido, es más fuerte que cualquier amor que hayamos sentido en el pasado

Entonces Thor pensó que debía demostrar fuerza, llamar su atención o expresar de alguna forma que era un príncipe del trueno distinto, uno que no lo odiaba...Debía actuar algo infantil, con el fin de que Loki no se aburrirá e insistiría en verlo más seguido y mantenerlo vivo.

Eso es lo que podía hacer, jugar con fuego quemarse si era preciso con el fin de encontrar el objeto valioso en su habitación. Era como una misión imposible.

El hechicero cerca suyo con sangre del otro en sus labios saboreándolo como si disfrutara de su dolor y desgracia. Esperando que eso fuera un detonante que activara la ira de Thor, pero el tronador se arriesgó -Me has querido en el pasado...Yo también te quise y aunque no me creas aun te amo.

El rey de hielo lo miró sorprendido como si no creyera nada en absoluto, el hombre se acercó cuando Loki estaba todavía cerca algo desprevenido pensando y lo agarro como pudo en un beso despertado, mordiéndole el labio en el mismo preciso lugar como una pequeña venganza y jalo en labio de forma juguetona, metiendo su lengua forzadamente en su boca

Thor lamió sus propios labios de la misma manera repugnante, como un juego extraño entre ellos que era importante para que ese rey supiera el tronador no le tenía ninguna aversión.

El hechicero quedo en estado shock; lo miró con esa mirada picara, tocándose el labio. De alguna forma estupefacto por esa acción, dejando muy claro que se encontraba con un Thor diferente -¿Quién diría? Que un poderoso guerrero muerde como niñita.  
Se río como si no se esperaba eso y por un momento Thor pudo ver que algo en sus ojos había cambiado, había muestras de luz en esa oscuridad. Lo había conseguido ahora el rey de Asgard regresaría a él, tenía asegurada su presencia porque no volvería con alguien que lo golpeará e insultará.

Entonces Thor tuvo más confianza, se acercó más a aquel embaucador, lo hizo más fuerte que la vez anterior, puso su frente en la de Loki -Eres tú el que muerde como una pequeña princesita.

Loki estaba jugando con el de alguna forma horrible parecía de buen humor y feliz porque Thor decidió enfrentarlo de una manera diferente.

El embaucador se rio más fuerte -Como princesa soy peor aún Odinson. Tú me besas porque no tienes con quien ¿Tanto libido tienes?

El rubio secuestrado reacciono diferente, queriendo que Loki sintiera curiosidad y se interesara por saber más de él - Podría besar a la persona que estoy enamorado ahora

Celoso el otro dijo-Ah sí pues la encontrare y la destruiré así tendré el placer de verte sufrir

-Esa persona no me ama, nunca lo hará ¿Sabes cómo es amar a alguien que te odia? Porque yo sí.

-Por fin alguien inteligente

\- Tus eres la persona más inteligente, de hecho, tú le conoces muy bien- dijo sin atreverse a decir "Eres tú"

-¿La conozco? Tampoco me explico por qué una mujer te rechazaría a ti, eres idiota pero siempre has tenido buen cuerpo. Igual te odio y quiero destruirte.

Thor se sonrió al escuchar el alago- Es bueno que sea lo primero y único en tu lista de odio al menos soy importante para ti. Sabes que mi hermano tienes un buen concepto de mí, irresistible para las mujeres eh. Aunque te cueste creer mi belleza, fuerza, poder y grandes habilidades a mi amor no le interesan, es la única persona que piensa así, es por esa razón me gusta tanto.

Loki se quedó allí sin entender que hablaban -Ahora hay una sustituta a tu Jane. Un nuevo reto para llevarse a la cama hasta que te aburras, tienes un nuevo juguete que quieres tener y no puedes. Que interesante abandonarás Asgard de nuevo para revolcarte con otra tipa insignificante ¿Qué clase de rey serías si solo te importa estar con tus amantes que salvar al mismo pueblo? Si es lo único que te interesa criatura tonta.

El tronador se alteró -Tú no entiendes nada. No se trata de una amante, es la persona que amo. Si me acepta lo dejaría todo porque es mi mundo, significa todo para mí. No me importa si es imposible, ni lo que diga Odin

-Ha padre no te dejaría, eso es mucho más interesante. Te gusta lo prohibió y clandestino.

El tronador dijo-Me gusta lo que me lastima, rompe mi corazón y algo irremediablemente imposible que solo existe en mis sueños

-Ya veo, ya he matado a todas tus amantes en el momento en que logres conquistarla la matare

Thor se río tanto como un tonto-¿Tengo tu permiso para seducir a alguien Loki, me dejaras hacerlo frente a ti? No es cuestión de conquistar ¡Está fuera de mi alcance!

No tengo oportunidad

-Disfruto verte sufrir por amor, es algo que me sentaría a ver todo el día- dijo el rey.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, no dejas que nadie te amé porque eres un cobarde- le grito.

Loki se enojó mucho y exclamó -Te atreves hablar de mí, Odinson ¿Acaso no vez que soy tu rey?

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Yo podría darte todo lo que necesitas, te daría hasta lo que no tengo y me tienes amarrado aquí mientras me das con un látigo. - dijo desesperado.

Yo podría amarte como nadie nunca te amo

-No tienes nada que yo desee ¿Que podrías darme a mí que sea de mi interés? Tengo todo lo que quiero- dijo con esa aptitud de diva.

-No sabes lo que quieres, ni lo que necesitas. Estas siendo infeliz en este mundo y ambos sabemos que si no te importará me hubieras matado, es porque sabes que no puedes hacerlo...Además no estarías aquí por un enemigo común, aunque lo niegues, yo sé que no eres capaz de vivir sin mí porque yo soy el único que te ama.

-Soy un enemigo nacido para eliminarte y odiarte con todo mi ser. El sentimiento reciproco, nunca aceptaste mi naturaleza y ¿Cómo podrías si soy una bestia sedienta de sangre? - dijo sabiendo que había maldad en si mismo.

-No, deja de mentirte a ti mismo Loki... Tú no eres así, no deseas esto. Te estas destruyendo a ti mismo y yo no dejare que eso pasé por que eres importante para mí.

El hechicero contesto -No deberías burlarte de mí Odinson. Solo para que te libere, yo no significo nada para ti más que tu peor enemigo

-¿De verdad piensas eso? ¿Eso es lo que sientes? Todo este tiempo yo nunca te demostré lo contrario, pero creí que sabias que te amaba. - susurro el tronador.

-No necesito amor, ni comprensión. Es como si sintieras lastima por mí, tú que eres mi prisionero sería algo tan patético.

-Siento lastima por ti porque eres un miserable que aleja a todas las personas que te quieren por miedo de quererlas, que te traicionen y rompan tu corazón porque todo lo que has querido te ha hecho daño incluso yo, mi padre te hemos herido y lo lamento. - susurro con tristeza.

-Cállate, no permitiré que me hables de ese modo, sabes que yo no tengo capacidad de amar solo hay odio creciente en mí y eso es lo único que necesito para ser poderoso.

Thor le dijo -¿Es porque en este mundo yo no te amo, nadie te ama realmente? ¿Eso es lo que quieres, no merecer amor?

De alguna forma esas palabras lastimaron a Loki, este reacciono cosa que no paso desperdiciada por el rubio-Lo siento, no debí decir eso. Al menos yo te quiero mucho más que cualquier persona; sé que no es suficiente, pero es lo único que te ofrezco.

-Debería castigarte- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Puedes hacer que te de placer, me gustaría arrodillarme y usar mi boca en ti...Dado mataste todos mis amantes, puedo besarte y darte toda mi pasión a ti - dijo siendo juguetón.

El embaucador pareció dejar de estar tenso y furioso para marcharse con esa sonrisa traviesa -Quizás un día lo haga Odinson, me gusta poner a los hombres de rodillas y te arrepentirás de tu elección de castigo.

Loki era un ser malvado lleno de ira, resentimiento y enojo acumulado. Pero cuando lo vio sonreír de la misma forma de cuando era niño, no pudo evitar sonreír también como si eso le hubiese iluminado el día oscuro y toda esa desgracia.

Como si no importar todo ese dolor, angustia y desesperación.

Porque al final del día vio una chispa de felicidad, algo que parecía no existir en ese mundo gris.

Voy alternando las historias, a ver como el personaje descubre los secretos mejor guardados del otro xD Tratare de publicar muy amenudo

Gracias por la lectura.


	2. Dos

MUNDO ALTERNATIVO LOKI

Thor estaba tan débil e indefenso como un pequeño cordero inocente, colgado entre esas pesadas cadenas de hierro; con hambre e incertidumbre, en la profunda y desolada oscuridad.

No había célula de su cuerpo que no doliera, no tenía aliento y se preguntaba ¿Porque no había muerto en ese lugar frío cuando su cuerpo no resistía más? Se desmoronaba en silencio, se rompía como su misma alma que yacía destrozada por esa horrible realidad que lo atormentaba.

No podía seguir de esa manera, tenía que salir de ese sitio, encontrar lo que buscaba y regresar a su mundo. Se sentía tan mal como nunca lo había estado aun con toda su fuerza, cada minuto encerrado en ese repugnante calabozo resultaba punzante y agonizaba.

Fue llamado por su verdugo, era la primera vez que pasaba y estaba algo nervioso dado no sabía que esperar.

Se supone que era su juicio, aunque no tenía la mínima idea que había hecho mal pero ciertamente abandonar a todos por un capricho personal debía ser una razón suficiente para ser castigado.

En ese mundo no tenía como defenderse, estaba totalmente a merced el rey, quien poseía todo el poder mientras que él era solo un traidor que "dejo Asgard por estar con una mortal". Había abandonado a su pueblo y le había dejado toda la responsabilidad al hechicero.

Sin previo aviso fue arrastrado bruscamente por los guardias, lo llevaban como si fuese algo sin importancia no un príncipe sino un ser despreciable, la escoria más repugnante de toda Asgard.

Al salir de esa celda había muchas personas gritando insultos, estaban agitados llenos de odio hacia él, esos guardias eran demasiado bruscos y lo tiraron al suelo como un animal frente al trono de Loki que era realmente imponente y magnifico.

Thor volvió su mirada hacia el hechicero que estaba allí en su máximo esplendor, con sus ropas finas, su corona y su porte real. Sabía que este lo observaba, pero no era como si tuviera fuerzas para fingir estar bien.

-De rodillas-Dijo el rey con esta voz llena de autoridad.

El tronador no tuvo otra opción que obedecer, se arrodillo enfrente de este y del pueblo que miraba con desconfianza sus movimientos. Loki se levantó lleno de ese estilo, elegancia que era natural en él, su capa era verde y pegaba al piso, su traje era resplandeciente. Mientras que el rubio se encontraba en harapos, lleno de mugre y mal olor.

El poderoso rey estaba en frente del esclavo con su báculo rozando su cara - ¿Quién es tu señor, tu rey, tu dueño?

El caído respondía siguiendo el juego de fantasía retorcida -Eres tú.

-No estoy escuchando

-Tú lo eres -Respondió de nuevo alzando la voz.

Loki lo miró entrecerrando los ojos-Algo está mal ¿Por qué la sumisión repentina?

Aproximó su báculo a la barbilla de Thor para que este alzara la cabeza. -No me gusta que me ignores, ¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Acaso perdiste las esperanzas?

Thor hablo de forma rígida y ronca-Tengo esperanzas de que conserves algo bueno en ti.

-Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado

-Oh créeme que eso no es lo más ridículo que puedo decirte. Después de todo soy un tonto sentimental, como tú sueles llamarme, el idiota más dulce de los nueve reinos

El hechicero lo golpeó con su báculo en una cachetada -No te di permiso para hablar. Debes hacer lo que yo diga, cuando yo diga.

Thor se quedó en silencio.

El rey camino de nuevo en su trono cruzando sus piernas con gracia y sensualidad. -Tengo una propuesta. Si peleas con el guerrero más fuerte de Asgard con tus propias manos y resultas el vencedor, no te mataré. Serás digno de vivir en mi reino.

Chasqueo su lengua, mordiendo su labio con impaciencia-Si ganas y juras obediencia, quizás llegaremos a un acuerdo. Quien sabe puede que resultes útil como mi esclavo además de la humillación y la deshonra de ser mío para lo que yo disponga de ti. Sin contar que de un príncipe pasarías a un siervo común.

Thor se encontraba aún arrodillado, con dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero vio esperanza ya que esa era una oportunidad, no le importaba nada más que seguir con vida y buscar el objeto valioso que debía encontrar.

-Soy misericordioso, debí dejarte que te comieran los ojos y hacerte sufrir hasta que no puedas hablar, ni respirar, pero soy flexible. Te daré una oportunidad porque tengo mis planes.

Loki miró hacia otro lado - ¿Qué dices Thor? Ya has rechazado estas ofertas en el pasado escupiéndome en la cara diciendo que jamás estarías cerca de alguien tan despreciable y asqueroso como yo. ¿Que preferías la tortura a rebajarte?

Thor interrumpió ante la forma amarga que hablaba Loki -Yo soy el verdadero Thor Odinson y haré lo que me pidas

El chico hizo magia la más fuerte que nunca presenció y convirtió todo en un enorme coliseo. Estaba arriba del balcón observando sus movimientos y el guerrero de repente se sintió perturbado, era como en su adolescencia cuando quería demostrar a todos que era el más fuerte en un acto de arrogancia.

De pronto un guerrero enorme entró, era su adversario. No espero dos veces para atacar, los primeros momentos fue golpeado brutalmente de todas las formas posibles hasta que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por heridas y sangre.

Cuando estaba por rendirse de tal dolor escucho a Loki -Me decepcionas Thor, no me digas que solo tienes eso. Debes darme un buen espectáculo, no morir en la primera ronda

El ex príncipe se levantó evidentemente con un nuevo propósito, debía demostrar que era fuerte, que podía hacerlo. Quería impresionar al rey, aunque le dolieran todos los huesos, por esa razón se levantó con la sangre, sudor chorreando por sus músculos y ropa rasgada.

Empezó a pelear teniendo mucha ventaja y en un breve momento hizo una señal con su mano a Loki mientras lo miraba confirmando que ganaría y el hechicero de inmediato lo supo, contestó doblando su cabeza de forma tierna y le sonrió. Para luego simplemente marcharse, murmurando algo a los guardias.

El guerrero se sintió algo decepcionado, pero siguió la pelea dándole un golpe a ese hombre tan fuerte que este cayó y Thor instantáneamente ganó el encuentro.

Estaba cansando y jadeaba -Gané por ti Loki aunque no estés aquí para verlo -susurro-Antes de perder la conciencia y caer contra el suelo en un golpe.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia lo primero que percibió fue el aroma que conocía, esa sensación cálida del pasado...Estaba en el cuarto de Loki, era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, los mismos libros, las mismas sábanas, el mismo ambiente. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en ese pasado perdido y eso llenaba su corazón de nostalgia.

Si bien se encontraba encadenado y destilando sangre por doquier. No entendía porque estaba allí, yacía frustrado porque sabía que en esa habitación estaba lo que buscaba, pero no se podía mover por el dolor y las cadenas.

Escucho esa voz que parecía resurgir de la oscuridad-¿Te preguntas por que estas aquí manchando mi alfombra de tu asquerosa sangre?

-No dejas entrar a nadie a tu cuarto excepto.

-A ti -Respondió Loki

\- ¿Por qué me odias?

Con celoso grito-Porque cambiaste, ni chispa de lo que eras en el pasado, perdiste todo por una insignificante y efímera mortal- dijo con celos.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Tú no dejarías a un preso en tu habitación y eso es lo que significó para ti

-Estas aquí porque ganaste

-Lo hice por ti y tú ni siquiera te molestarte en quedarte

Loki se rio amargamente -Eso es tan halagador y una mentira. No tienes que fingir conmigo, ser amable será inútil. Una estrategia tan baja como esa Thor, no lo esperaba de ti

-Sabes que siempre soy sincero. Me diste una oportunidad ¿Por qué?

El rey camino hasta su lado jalando sus cadenas -Lo he pensado mejor y tengo planes para ti por supuesto

\- ¿Planes?

Loki jaló sus cadenas más fuerte y Thor calló de rodillas al piso, chorreando sangre -Así me gusta que estés de rodillas frente a mí. Es tu lugar después de todo

El tronador estaba allí impotente ante la amenaza. El embaucador disfrutaba ese momento de sufrimiento mientras lo hacía resistir apretando las cadenas -Dime lo que quiero escuchar, te dejaré como mi patético esclavo, pero debes prometer que no vas a traicionar a tu amo.

Lealtad y fidelidad eterna.

Te tratare como un siervo común

-No quiero la indiferencia

-¿Acaso prefieres que te golpee y azote como antes?

-Si me odias al menos sientes algo

El hechicero le dio una mirada extraña -Actúas diferente a lo habitual

Thor zafándose de las cadenas tomó la mano del rey y el la beso como hacen los siervos generalmente a sus amos como símbolo de respeto -Yo Thor Odinson juró lealtad y fidelidad eterna. Prometo quererte, protegerte para el resto de mi vida...Estar junto a ti

-Suenas como si estuvieras dando tus votos matrimoniales

El tronador sonrió aun con la mano de Loki entre las suyas -Eso es lo que quieres, una alianza

-Ya puedes soltar mi mano

-Es como un enlace que no quiero romper, sin duda me casaría contigo si me aceptas-respondió Thor

El rey parecía muy confundido quizás porque no estaba acostumbrado al afecto, pero Thor, lo sabía por eso insistía en mostrar esas pequeñas muestras de cariño -Tus manos siempre son frías como la nieve cuando éramos niños la tomaba de esta manera para calentarlas y tu hacías eso con tus dedos. Siempre venía a tu cuarto y tú te enojabas mucho por esa razón, pero sé que había días en que no podías dormir por las pesadillas, tomaba tu mano y confiabas en mí. Pero todo cambio ya no soy ese alguien que sostiene tu mano, tú no eres ese que dejaba ver el dolor de tu alma. Sé que te traicione y abandone sin embargo aun quiero sostener tu mano, quiero protegerte incluso de ti mismo porque nunca dejé de quererte Loki, eres importante para mí siempre lo has sido

El jotun quito su mano de una vez temblando un poco - Deja de fingir, sé que te doy asco, que odias lo que soy. Prefieres a los mortales, a ella.

Thor sabía muy bien que ese Loki creía que él lo odiaba con pasión, pero incluso en los momentos donde lo ignoraba y era totalmente indiferente, existía ese sentimiento, aunque no lo demostrará.

Odinson quería cambiar eso entonces acaricio su rostro hablando suavemente - No digas eso mi hermano, no te mientas a ti mismo.

El hechicero se alteró -No soy tu hermano

-Pero eso no impide que te quiera.

-Tú me abandonaste, me dejaste sin mirar atrás-Gritó el rey

-Loki mírame. No te dejaré nunca, estoy aquí

-No está bien, tú no eres así siempre me ignoras y la indiferencia, Me ves con asco por eso te odio ¿porque te rendiste? Preferiste a tu mortal y a tus amigos, no te importó nada- dijo con tristeza

-¿Eso piensas en verdad? Lo siento si te hice sentir de esa manera, no soy bueno con las palabras como tú, pero quizá tu necesitabas escucharme decirte que te quería

Mis acciones siempre hablan por mí y te he demostrado siempre el perdón, todo mi amor

No te diste cuenta.

-Cállate no quiero escucharte, ya nada de eso importa.

Oh Loki, estas tan engañado creyendo que no te quiero cuando muero de amor por ti.

Oh Loki, estas tan engañado creyendo que no te quiero cuando muero de amor por ti


	3. Tres

Loki estaba enojado, tanto así que agarró de las cadenas a Thor con fuerza arrastrándolo sin piedad y lo tiro al piso de su baño sin la mínima preocupación o sensibilidad.

El rubio estaba tirado ensangrentado sin poder resguardarse, lo único que hacía era retorcerse de forma patética en ese piso frio, apunto de desmayarse de nuevo.

El rey se quedó mirándolo, esperando que su prisionero le gritara palabras sucias o que tratara de hacer algo que nunca paso y resulto ser un momento totalmente incomodo de miradas llenas de reproche y amenazas latentes. El astuto al ver que tronador no trataba de defenderse, se agacho poniendo sus manos sobre él, haciendo un hechizo para luego quitarle las cadenas y ponerle un collar de serpiente que significaba que Thor era propiedad privada del rey, una manera de atarlo y humillarlo públicamente, pero sabía que de esa manera lo respetarían por eso; es decir nadie se iba a meter o lastimar algo que ahora le pertenencia al rey.

Thor podía sentir la magia sobre su cuerpo. sabía que el hechicero estaba haciendo algo para que él no pudiera llamar al mjolnir, sus manos frías y la forma en que lo trataba tan agresiva sin el mínimo pudor, pero con cuidado y sigilo. Hacía que estuviese nervioso, angustiado y todo su ser parecía retorcerse ante tal contacto mágico que en realidad le generaba una terrible agonía.

\- Levántate -grito su verdugo

Thor se levantó, pero torpemente cayó al suelo de nuevo jadeando y ligeramente encorvado por el fuerte sufrimiento en todo su cuerpo

Loki le grito más fuerte como si fuera su culpa, lo estaba regañando y exigiendo. Dándole una orden que no podía realizar- Hazlo ahora ¿No eres acaso un guerrero fuerte después de todo?

Thor hizo un gemido de desesperación, estaba de rodillas sin poder moverse del dolor intenso. Loki lo agarro de su camisa, lo levanto y lo golpeó contra la pared -Dije que te levantaras

Thor no podía sostenerse se encontraba apoyado en la pared, respirando con dificultad solo murmuro un -Lo siento

El hechicero llegó de nuevo con su cuchillo de hielo acariciando la mejilla de su prisionero, este no hacía más que sacudir por el frío y el miedo. Era un arma poderosa y podía sentir como se deslizaba sobre su piel terminado de romper toda su ropa cuando estaba semidesnudo y totalmente vulnerable, su mandamás lo tiró a la bañera, este cayó como un muñeco de trapo sin resistencia alguna. - Para que esto funcione debes quedarte quieto y quitarte esa ropa

El agua estaba congelada, todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. El brujo solo tiró unas cosas extrañas al agua que tenían un olor agradable y estimulante

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces? -Sollozo Thor

\- Cállate -Respondió

Loki se sentó detrás de él en la bañera poniendo sus piernas a cada lado de los extremos del príncipe caído, puso sus manos en la espalda musculosa llena de cicatrices, la magia empezó a sanarlo lentamente, a penetrar sus heridas y su piel

\- ¿Por qué me sanas? - Pregunto con curiosidad

\- Porque se me da la gana - Dijo Loki, de forma fría

\- Pudiste llevarme donde los curanderos

\- ¿Acaso te da asco que te toque? Si es así entonces puedes desangrarte, que a mí no me importa. Me voy - Dijo con amenaza y de forma ronca

Thor trato de detenerlo jalándolo de su muñeca rápidamente - Espera, no quise decir eso solo estoy confundido. Tú me hieres y ahora quieres sanarme

Este se quedó en silencio, tomó su cuchillo para cortar el largo cabello, la barba del tronador. Dejando a Thor al menos presentable como el príncipe que solía ser y no un esclavo común, pero suponiendo que hasta los siervos del rey debían estar bien vestidos no le extraño a Thor que Loki hiciera eso, además cortar el pelo tan corto significaba dejar de ser un guerrero, esa era otra forma de humillación pública también.

Cuando termino siguió sanando sus heridas y Thor sabía que su amo quería decir algo hasta que al fin lo hizo - Tus amiguitos de juguete van a venir

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?

\- Los vengadores

\- Van a salvarme

Loki se carcajeó sin humor -Claro que no tonto, yo los invite

\- Pensé que los habías matado o algo así. Que eras rey de Midgard también

El embaucador siguió riendo como si fuera una tonta broma. - ¿Para que yo quiero un insignificante planeta con esas personas efímeras que se matan entre ellas? Son como hormigas patéticas ansiando ser aplastadas

\- Pensé que querías Midgard porque yo lo protejo

\- Oh Thor, en verdad crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué los vas a traer?

\- Tengo mis planes, esos te incluyen a ti por supuesto

\- Es por eso que me estas sanando

\- Eres su amigo y tú eres de mi propiedad entonces haces lo que yo diga. Así que ellos van a venir y yo te daré el puesto que perdiste cuando te fuiste para que yo pueda acercarme, claro aún eres mío para que yo haga de ti lo que me plazca

\- ¿Por qué los invitaste si no quieres Midgard?

\- No te debo explicaciones. Pero prometiste ser fiel a mí así que acataras mis órdenes desde ahora

\- ¿Los mataras o quieres que yo lo haga? Aunque no creo que pueda

\- No, tengo planes más interesantes solo que las razones me las reservo. Debes fingir ser lo que éramos

\- Pero tú nunca dejaste de ser como mi pequeño hermano

Antes de que terminara de hablar Thor sorprendió al rey tirándolo al agua, tomándolo de la cintura para mojarlo totalmente en casi un abrazo

\- ¿Qué haces, desgraciado? No puedo confiar en ti, te doy un poco de libertad y tratas de matarme.

Loki estaba casi sentado en el regazo de su esclavo mientras que este lo trataba como un pequeño niño recordando su niñez de cuando ellos se bañaban juntos- Calma hermano, solo que cuando éramos niños hacíamos esto. Recuerdas estoy eh practicando como ser de nuevo un hermano mayor

\- Quieres asesinarme para quedarte con mi reino

Thor aparto el pelo de la cara de su pálido tormento con sus dedos en una caricia y Loki lo miró de forma extraña - Te has hecho amargado ¿Qué paso con la travesura? Los trucos. No te pareces al hermano menor que conocí aunque tienes aun ese olor dulce de la magia - Agrego Thor con una voz burlona en el oído de Loki

Este le tiro agua en la cara y trato de pelear, Thor se defendió y ambos por un momento olvidaron quienes eran para ser niños de nuevo mientras se reían, el tronador paso su mano por la frente, en la nariz, la boca de Loki, luego lo abrazó muy fuerte y el otro en medio del pánico trato quitárselo de encima. Con una tierna sonrisa el tronador hablo - Sabes que aunque no seamos hermanos siempre te amare.

El rey suspiro -El juego del espejo. No puedo jugar a eso no somos niños, abrazas muy fuerte siempre me dejas sin aire. Además, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, aunque me asombra que lo hayas recordado

\- Yo también pensé que lo olvidaste, me alegro de que existieron esos momentos porque era divertido siempre jugábamos juntos, estábamos unidos y luego no sé qué nos pasó para hacernos enemigos cuando nos queríamos tanto. Éramos los mejores amigos

\- Eso ya no importa. Ya no vivo en una farsa, en esa tonta fantasía

\- Fue lo más verdadero que he tenido. Era real para mí

\- Ahora debo terminar con esas heridas, deja de hablar de un pasado donde dos enemigos fingían ser cercanos.

\- Nunca fingí y sé que tú tampoco fingías los sentimientos, esos recuerdos son reales. Nos queríamos como hermanos, como los mejores amigos sin importar nada. Es por esa razón que no me importo que fueras hijo de Laufey

\- Thor la mentira me lastima el alma

\- Pero yo nunca te mentiría. No quiero lastimarte

\- Me gustaría creer en ti

Loki se arrimó y toco el pecho de Thor en una caricia para seguir sanando sus heridas, pero sin darse cuenta sus ojos cambiaron de color a rojo por un momento para luego transformarse en un jotun.

Thor lo miraba fijamente lleno de confusión sin saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, el notó que su prisionero cambio de actitud, sus músculos se tensaron, se quedó viéndolo sin decir más palabras y trato de alejarse como si ese cuerpo de pronto se calentara de lujuria.

\- ¿Por qué me miras diferente?

El príncipe tartamudeo - Loki tu cuerpo.

Esta se dio cuenta que su cuerpo había cambiado y se asusto estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico. -Debo irme, esto es un error

\- ¿Por qué cambiaste de forma? Si quieres seducirme creo que no tendrás que esforzarte mucho Loki al verte así yo.

El embaucador estaba enojado como si todo fuese culpa del tronador, era obvio que se sentía avergonzada- Deja de hacer bromas estúpidas. Todo es culpa tuya.

-Yo no he hecho nada

\- Si lo hiciste

\- No es mi culpa, yo no hice que cambiaras tu forma

\- Tú me provocaste que mi cuerpo pensaba que estaba fértil para llevar niños así que cambio de forma, solamente pasa pocas veces al año.

Thor se aproximó más para susurrar de forma seductora - Yo te provoque. ¿Qué?

\- Eso no importa. Olvida lo que dije. Me voy

\- Pero aún tengo heridas.

Loki le dio la espalda - Ponte la ropa estoy seguro que puedes sobrevivir. Cuando termines debo hablar contigo

El tronado acaricio la espalda lentamente y se dio cuenta que Loki reaccionaba ante él - ¿Podemos hablar aquí o es que acaso te incomoda que este casi desnudo, ni siquiera puedes mirarme o tocarme? ¿Por qué? Antes no parecía molestarte porque de repente quieres ponerme ropa cuando tú fuiste la que me la quito en primer lugar.

Loki imponente y enojado se volvió para gritarle totalmente a la defensiva - Dije que te pongas la ropa que te di ahora, es una orden

El fiel esclavo se acercó más casi en frente, sus alientos chocaban, sonrió ante la reacción de Loki y trato de abrazarlo - Te pongo nervioso cuando estás en esa forma fértil.

Pero Loki puso una mano en su pecho para alejarlo - Cállate. Aun puedo matarte y hacer lo que quiera contigo.

Thor le toco la mejilla con suavidad como siempre lo hacía, acariciando con cariño - Pero no lo harás, quieres que este junto a ti y eso haré, puedo complacerte, si me permites seré tu esclavo y te daré mi cuerpo, mi amor. Quieres que finja ser tu hermano mayor eso no es difícil para alguien que fue tu hermano sobreprotector por milenios. Pero ahora mis sentimientos son diferentes porque somos adultos de diferentes razas, tu cuerpo a cambiado, el mío es el de un hombre sediento de ti y soy un enemigo al que una vez quisiste. Ya no soy un niño, ni un adolescente inmaduro ahora sé que es lo que quiero y lo tendré. Escuchaste siempre consigo lo que quiero y lo único que quiero es a ti

\- Thor ¿Que estás haciendo? No juegues conmigo, sabes que perderás

El tronador aún muy cerca aprovechando que Loki no lo golpeó, ni se retiró, sino que solo lo miraba sin moverse quizás desconcertado. Así que tocó sus labios con sus dedos, pudo notar que eran suaves y quería probarlos como una vez lo hizo

Y en definitiva Thor estaba a punto de besarle estrecharlo contra él porque eso es lo que más deseaba, pero Loki se alejó instintivamente y de inmediato se levantó toda el agua de su ropa mojada calló en el piso, camino hacia la puerta destilando agua

\- No te creas tan especial Odinson por que no lo eres y nunca lo serás, yo no soy como todo el mundo que besa el suelo que pisa el príncipe de oro. - Grito Mientras se iba enojada azotando la puerta

\- Eso es lo que me gusta de ti que no eres todo el mundo eres Loki un ser especial, único en su clase. La única persona que no me quiere, es la misma que deseo que lo haga. Si tan solo me amaras como yo a ti

Al menos el cuerpo de Loki había reaccionado a él, quería decir que le atraía y sentía deseos.

Al menos el cuerpo de Loki había reaccionado a él, quería decir que le atraía y sentía deseos


	4. Chapter 4

**MUNDO ALTERNATIVO DE LOKI**

El rubio termino de bañarse reflexionando acerca de su verdugo y como después de ese día lluvioso en que se encontraron en un bar, no había dejado de pensar en el sabor y la calidez de ese beso que lo trasporto a otro mundo.

_Se puso la ropa que el hechicero le dio la cual era muy fina como la de un príncipe, de seguro el rey hablaba en serio en el tema de volver a ser lo que era y en cierta forma eso le preocupaba por qué no sabía que estaba pasando, todo era tan confuso._

_Primero no quería Midgard, ni hacerle daño, después se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que vinieran a Asgard los vengadores y ¿Para qué? ¿Porque después de tenerlo casi muriendo de hambre en una celda quiso ahora sacarlo y salvarle la vida?_

_No entendía que pasaba, pero debía enfrentarlo, ahora que se encontraba en ese mundo y estaba en la habitación del legítimo rey, debía encontrar el tesoro que yacía escondido allí pero no era nada fácil, su hermano adoptivo resultaba cuidadoso con sus cosas._

_También recapacitaba en la reacción de su dulce pesadilla hace unos minutos, parecía asustado por cambiar de forma en frente de él además de estar muy nervioso; cuando recordaba eso, una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, Loki no se ponía ansioso ante nadie si bien lo hizo al verle medio desnudo._

Poco después salió del baño, vio detrás de los velos una figura y de inmediato quedo paralizado tratando de respirar, de mantenerse en control

El embaucador se estaba cambiando de ropa lentamente, tan lento y él no podía dejar de mirar. Sus ojos parecían vagar por esa figura esbelta, poseyéndolo con solo una mirada

Probablemente el rey sintió la intensa mirada penetrante de Thor, pero no volvió su mirada a él

\- Te gusta lo que ves. Porque estas boquiabierto

El tronador se sintió avergonzado - Lo siento.

El hechicero seguía cambiándose frente a él como si Thor no estuviera reprimiéndose en esa tortura de tener a alguien que amaba tan cerca sin poderlo tocar.

El azabache susurro mientras el hombre estaba totalmente paralizado- Ven

\- Loki... No creo que sea prudente o lo más seguro

Pero el rey alzo su voz - Que dije que vinieras. ¿Oh acaso te perturbo? ¿Te molesta verme desnudo?

Thor se acercó poco a poco respirando hondo, tratando de no ser demasiado evidente con sus deseos y miradas lujuriosas

\- Ayúdame con esta armadura. Eres mi siervo después de todo - le ordeno-

\- Loki es mejor que uses la magia, es menos peligroso.

\- Para eso te tengo a ti, no quiero gastar mis energías- indico el azabache.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- Acércate

El rubio lo hizo con nervios, el hechicero estaba con un camisón enorme y su esclavo no podía soportarlo, sin siquiera saberlo Loki lo estaba seduciendo, al menos cada movimiento le parecía tan provocativo y sensual.

Él se volvió tomando un vestuario elegante- Un rey debe vestirse como corresponde

Mientras Loki se lo empezó a poner, le ordeno - Debes amarrar esto, sé que tienes las manos de un guerrero tan ásperas, pero no dudo de que puedas hacer esta simple tarea.

\- Esto es algún tipo de examen. ¿Así pruebas a los guerreros?

\- Claro mi pequeño esclavo es para ver tu concentración además de juzgar otros aspectos- dijo con tono de broma.

Era un buen punto no tenía nada de concentración teniendo el cuerpo de esa belleza mística cerca del suyo, ni siquiera podía mirarle sin perderse en sus curvas -Debo admitir que eres bueno distrayendo guerreros, nadie pasaría una prueba como esta.

Thor ajusto las cuerdas de atrás, se arrodillo para poner uno a uno los botones de adelante. Podía sentir la piel de Loki tan suave, su olor tan dulce que embriagaba; era toda una adicción, cuando su mano rozaba su cuerpo parecía quemarse por el deseo y retrocedió un poco sintiéndose mareado, debía salir de allí o cometería una locura, de seguro tomaría a su amo y lo besaría allí mismo pero el plan se echaría a perder. Eso no debía ser

No podía más él era impulsivo, debía detenerse, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba sin tener control. Se alejó respiro hondo tratando de abstraerse, de no pensar en querer algo imposible.

Tener tan cerca en esa posición a alguien que deseaba tanto, resultaba tortuoso.

_Él era impetuoso, le gustaría tirarlo a la cama de una vez y besarlo hasta que este le suplicara y gimiera por más, pero Loki no era alguien cualquiera, era lo que más amaba en la vida y no soportaría perderle, ni ser rechazado cruelmente por su amor._

_Porque para alguien como él que conseguía todo lo que quería incluso que todas las mujeres cayeran a sus pies y aun después de todos los caprichos no podía tener lo que más deseaba._

No era capaz de ver a Loki allí con esa ropa, lo incitaba a cometer una locura

Loki lo miró y se volvió hacia la ventana mirándose en un espejo murmurando suavemente- Muchos hombres me desean al verme de esta manera, rogarían estar en tu lugar sin embargo para ti este es el peor castigo. Ni si quiera puedes tocarme, odias este cuerpo ¿Crees que no me di cuenta, ni si quiera me miras?

El guerrero se dio cuenta que Loki había malinterpretado su aptitud, pensando que era un rechazo; él era sensible cuando se trataba de su herencia de hielo y entonces para que viese estaba equivocado, le abrazo por detrás mirándose en el espejo sus labios en el cuello de su hermoso enemigo, respirando el aroma de su piel -Yo te aprecio en todas tus formas porque cuando veo tus hermosos ojos sé quién eres, siempre me miras de igual manera como lo hacías cuando niño. La apariencia no me importa sino tú esencia, tu alma.

El azabache se quedó recostado sin decir nada, él lo volvió para que le mirase a los ojos admirando a Loki como si fuese un ángel caído del cielo, le quito el cabello de su cara y sostuvo su barbilla para que este lo mirará-Eres lo más maravilloso de los nueve reinos y único del mundo. Tienes esos ojos que hipnotizan y penetran el alma, una sonrisa que ilumina mi día, eres tan inteligente, travieso, te gusta analizar todo meticulosamente, te gusta la nieve, los atardeceres e incluso prefería pelearme contigo que estar con otras mujeres.

Thor acaricio su mejilla, sus labios -Y esa boca tuya.

El tronador se acercó más, tan cerca aprovechando no lo había rechazado - Y esos labios que quiero... Besar

Antes que hiciera algún movimiento sonó la puerta y Loki pareció volver del momento vulnerable para ocultarse en su orgullo -Déjame Thor

Abrió la puerta y al parecer era su amigo- Oh Fandral eres tú ¿Para qué llamas a mi puerta a esta hora?

El guerrero le beso la mano - ¿Cómo está mi señor? Llamaba a sus aposentos para preguntarle ¿si quería el desayuno conmigo? Siempre que te haga falta compañía, yo estoy disponible para ti

El rubio gruño todo iba perfecto, estaba a punto de besarlo cuando Fandral pide una cita ¿Qué nivel de confianza es ese? Le sorprendió ver a su mejor amigo allí asumió que estaba muerto, pero no tenía que estar interrumpiendo; perdió su oportunidad de demostrarle a Loki un poco de sus muchos sentimientos.

Thor abrió la puerta más muy enojado poniendo al rey detrás de él de una forma protectora -No, Loki no ira.

Fandral parecía molesto - ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Lo liberaste después de todo lo que te hizo? Él no es tu mascota, él te lastimo y va hacerlo de nuevo después no vengas llorando como siempre lo haces

El hechicero lo interrumpió - Lo necesito, el conoce a los vengadores

-No sé si sea buena idea, lo que tramas es peligroso. No es necesario traer a uno de esos débiles extranjeros cuando me tienes a mí. Los mortales no son nada comparado conmigo.

\- No eres suficiente Fandral, ya hablamos sobre ese asunto

\- Lo soy, puedo hacer todo por ti

\- Tome una decisión, sabes lo que quiero Fandral y lo tendré. Además, Thor no va ser como antes, me prometió que no me va lastimar

\- ¿Cómo es posible que aun confíes en Thor? Te destruyo la vida y aun así lo traes a tu cuarto como si nada.

\- Fandral no es que lo haya perdonado, solo que...

Thor escucho todo desde atrás sin entender nada, pero de seguro le había hecho daño a Loki, no solo en ese mundo si no en su propio y eso le hizo sentir triste porque era verdad ese mundo parecía tan realista que dolía

Este hombre casanova jaló el brazo -Debemos hablar Loki. Todo esto es una locura

Pero antes de que el guerrero hiciera un movimiento Thor le defendió - No toques a mi hermano

Fandral parecía sorprendido e incluso el hechicero. En ese mundo las cosas eran diferentes - ¿Thor desde cuando te importa.?

Debía justificar sus celos y la forma posesiva de tratar a Loki sin embargo lo único que se le ocurría era usar su hermandad para ocultar su amor profundo - Desde siempre. Eres mi amigo, pero él es mi hermano y no quiero que lo toques

\- Pues lo he tocado de muchas formas indebidas

Thor estaba enojado gruñendo, fuera de sí y Loki intento calmarlo como cuando eran niños, tocando su pecho - Calma

\- Fandral soy el rey, recuerdas. Ahora mis razones para conservar a Thor son mías y espero que respetes mis decisiones

\- Yo solo quería protegerte

\- Te agradezco Fandral, pero puedo cuidarme solo

\- Tienes razón mi señor como usted ordene, nos vemos después.

El guerrero se fue sin antes advertirle al rubio -Si le haces daño de nuevo, yo mismo te mataré

Odinson quería pelear como se atrevía a amenazarlo, pero su amo lo detuvo - Estás bien Thor. Fandral es un soldado leal, yo confió en él

El tronador estaba alterado de la relación que parecía existir entre Fandral y Loki - Confías en él ¿En qué sentido? Irse a la cama juntitos tocándose y después comer el desayuno en sus brazos. Soldado leal, ¿quien se cree esa basura?

La travesura misma se burló - No hay nada entre nosotros actualmente y si lo hubiera, eso no es de tu incumbencia

\- ¿Está enamorada de la persona menos fiel de Asgard? Solo faltaba eso.

\- Estás paranoico, yo no tengo capacidad para amar, pero estas haciendo un buen trabajo volviendo a los viejos tiempos de sobreprotección

\- Siempre hubo algo extraño entre Fandral y tú. Es por eso que le prohibí acercarse a ti

Loki sonrió malévolamente - A veces cuando le prohíbes algo a alguien aumenta el deseo

\- ¿Qué intentas decirme?

-Nunca te diste cuenta porque lo guarde en secreto, Fandral es mi ex novio, nuestra relación iba bien hasta que la arruinaste con tus estúpidos celos.

-¿Cuándo paso eso?- grito enojado

-No importa, terminamos hace tiempo y no pienso volver con él, aunque insista tanto. Era bueno en la cama, pero un idiota sin remedio.

Thor gruño sumamente enojado y traicionado -¿Cómo pudiste?

-Tú no controlas con quien salgo, no deberías meterte en mi vida amorosa o sexual. Es tu culpa que no encuentre pareja porque siempre me espantabas a mis pretendientes- dijo serio

-Ello solo querían usarte y no eran dignos.

-Corrección, yo los quería usar para diversión y tú lo arruinabas. Si bien antes al menos escuchaba cuando me decías que un hombre no me convenía si bien ahora no tienes derecho porque te fuiste y perdiste toda oportunidad, no sé por qué vienes a fingir que te importo cuando el daño está hecho; llegaste tarde no hay nada que hacer. Nuestra relación está rota.

Thor tomo la mano de su amado con cariño - No es demasiado tarde, nunca es demasiado tarde. Yo te recuperare, nadie va a robarte de mí.


	5. Cinco

**Mundo alternativo de Loki**

Cuando colocó su mano en la del hechicero, este lo miró confundido, con esos grandes ojos verdes que brillaban como estrellas en la oscuridad y Thor se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba enamorado, de cómo su corazón se aceleraba al estar en su presencia y no podía apartar la mirada, nunca había sentido nada igual por alguien o algo que se asimilara aquel sentimiento tan intenso que le hacía perder la cordura, se preguntó si amar tanto alguien era pecado, si estaba haciendo algo malo en albergar tales sentimientos clandestinos.

Deliberó en lo mucho que deseaba que el embaucador lo amara con el mismo rigor con lo que él lo hacía, pero Loki estaba fuera de sus manos, era demasiado imposible lograr que se fijara en él.

Quizás era masoquista amar a la única persona en los nueve mundos que nunca le correspondiera los sentimientos. No importa cuántas mujeres se fijarán en él ninguna de ellas se asemejaba a su amado, ninguna era su némesis, su enemigo, su amigo, su mundo y su familia.

La mano rozaba con la suya tan suave que podía sentir la electricidad, las chispas y como su cuerpo se estremecía por ese toque fantasma.

¿Cómo era posible? Que con solo ese roce pudiera sentir tanto

¿Qué le hacia Loki? ¿Qué le provocaba? Que con una mirada sucumbía ante sus encantos.

Lo enloquecía con una contemplación. Era un ladrón por robarle su corazón.

Siempre era así, se rendía ante el sentimentalismo, ante su pequeño hermano adoptivo que lo manipulaba con facilidad.

Loki quito su mano como si tocarlo le quemara.

Decepcionándo por completo al tronador que conservaba la mirada perdida y su sonrisa de repente había desaparecido

El embaucador se acomodó su ropa, ignorando aquel pequeño momento íntimo– ¿Cómo me veo?

— Tan hermoso, que nada podría asemejarse a tu belleza. Siempre tienes esa gracia que hipnotiza y elegancia encantadora. Puedes tener todos los reinos a tus pies

— No eres el primero en decirme cosas como esas, pero se siente diferente viniendo de ti

Thor curioso de ver aquella piel azulada y que era raro no cambiara de forma, le pregunto—¿Por qué insistes en estar en esa forma? No es que me molesté, ya te dije que en realidad me parece excitante

Sabía que ocultaba algo, pero no insistió en el tema

— No importa, por ahora estaré de esta manera ¿No te molesta verdad?

— Yo diría que eres tentador- dijo tratando de coquetearle.

Thor pudo ver que el hechicero se sentía incómodo con los halagos y era comprensible, se supone que el tronador de ese mundo solo sabía insultar y era triste que su amado pensara de esa manera de él incluso si fuese de una forma inconsciente.

¿Era lo que creía Loki que pasarían en el futuro? Si el embaucador supiera lo quería con todo su ser. Si tan solo se detuviera un momento dejando el odio para mirar sus ojos, descubría la verdad. Tenía miedo de que se asustará al saber la realidad, quizás eso pasaría con el Loki de su mundo al entrar en sus sueños.

— Basta de juegos Thor. Dijiste que harías todo por mí y eso harás desde ahora, si te portas bien te recompensaré y si te portas mal te castigaré. No querrás que te castigue créeme que no tendré piedad de ti

— Yo cumplo siempre con mi palabra

— Bien, recuerda que debes llevar la cadena que te di, no es solo la humillación pública sino para que todos sepan que ahora cumples mis ordenes

— Eso haré. Soy totalmente tuyo cuando quieras

— Dicho esto atenderás algunos asuntos, después iremos a desayunar, quiero que empecemos a practicar todo eso de la tonta familia feliz para cuando lleguen los vengadores se vea realista

Salieron de la habitación de Loki. Quizás era acoso porque Thor no apartaba su vista del embaucador, imaginado como seria acariciarlo dulcemente.

Los dos caminaron por los pasillos, el rey adelante con su postura de diva y Thor detrás. Podía notar como la gente los veía y cuchichiaban entre sí con nuevos rumores

— No te preocupes por ellos. La gente siempre habla, no tienen nada mejor que hacer que meterse en la vida de los demás

En el pasillo principal se encontró con los tres guerreros a lo largo que resguardaban el castillo, dieron una desagradable mirada a Thor

— Pensé que los ibas a matar, te caían mal.- comento el rubio

El embaucador siguió caminando de frente — Ellos son útiles para mí

— Sif también puede ser útil

— Oh Sif era una molestia, siempre enamorada de ti. –Agrego con fastidio

El esclavo sonrió — ¿Eso te molestaba? ¿Te enfurece tanto que las mujeres estén a mí alrededor?

Loki se puso a la defensiva y eso le dio esperanza, porque quería decir que el rey tenia celos — Ellas te desconcentraban

Thor sonrió de una manera boba –¿Por eso te desiste de toda mujer que se acercaba a mí? Es algo excesivo para alguien que no tiene interés en mí.

— Lo hice para que sufrieras, nada más que la dulce venganza

Thor se acercó para tocarle, pero el objeto de su deseo retrocedió

– Si quieres llamar mi atención, hay un camino para lograrlo— Dijo el trueno mismo

— Yo no busco eso. Solo tú crees que todo lo que hago es por ti, no todo se trata del gran guerrero Odinson

— No disimulas muy bien. Quieres que yo sucumba ante ti, que te acepte, te admire y ahora ¿Qué vas hacer? Cuando por fin tienes toda mi atención, cuando yo exclusivamente tengo ojos para ti

— Hablas demasiado.

— Lo dices porque tengo razón

Se encontraron con los tres guerreros quienes saludaban a la Loki con todo el respeto –Buenos días mi rey

— Caballeros, como pueden ver mi prisionero Thor va a estar conmigo desde ahora.

— Pero señor, Thor ha atentado con tu vida y la de Asgard.

— Yo soy el rey ahora y hago lo que quiera

Fandral se volvió— Con su permiso le diré que esto es mala idea; se supone que ibas a matar al traidor y ahora lo perdonas

— Mi hermano y yo tenemos un trato –Dijo Thor

— No sé lo que le hiciste...Parece que lo domesticaste

Loki sonrió al pareces feliz de ver a Thor dócil — Yo no hice nada

— Nunca pensé que algo así pasaría

El hechicero ordeno— Escuchen tres guerreros Thor Odinson será mi guardián real y frente a mis invitados mi hermano. Como saben él es mío y todo lo que haga desde ahora es mi responsabilidad. Quiero que le muestren las estancias y cuando termine desayunara en la mesa real a mi lado

— Pero señor, él es un recluso, no puedes dejarle un puesto de príncipe. El perdió ese derecho cuando te traiciono

—Únicamente podre heredar el mundo Jotunheim si cumplo con las exigencias requeridas y necesito a Thor para mis planes.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con eso. –Dijo Fandral

— Ya te expliqué que mi cuerpo es el que decide por la metamorfosis quien es el mejor prospecto y tú no lo eres.

El tronador estaba confundido sin la mínima idea de lo que pasaba, necesitaba averiguar cual era la razón de su liberación –¿De qué hablan?

— Thor ve con ellos

— Pero, yo no.

— Has estado mucho tiempo encerrado y ha cambiado Asgard. Mientras tú te fuiste a revolcar con cuantas mujeres se te atravesaban, yo estaba tratando de reinar sabiamente

— Loki

— Ve ahora con ellos, es una orden y hablaremos en el desayuno de tus nuevos deberes.

Fandral se volvió algo alterado — Vas a dejar que te hable así, es una falta de educación incluso se atreve a usar tu nombre

Embaucador bajo la mirada, un momento de vulnerabilidad — Déjalo Fandral. Al menos usa mi nombre, no como antes.

Algunos de los soldados murmuraban — Dejo de decirle bastardo asqueroso, enano monstruo...

— Basta, dejen de hablar

Thor se acercó y beso su mano en una reverencia— Mi rey, nos vemos en el desayuno

Los demás se quedaron viendo inclusive los guardias, estaban anonadados con el cambio repentino de actitud.

Loki le sonrió y eso hizo sentir calidez en el corazón de Thor, que se sentía más que feliz. Después de un momento de observarse, se fue hacia sus aposentos dejándolo con los tres guerreros.

Thor lo miro con liviandad, siguiéndolo con sus ojos, era como si su amado estuviese seduciéndolo al caminar, no tenía derecho a provocarle de esa manera, el tronador parecía comérselo con los ojos hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba solo si no con los tres guerreros — ¿Amigos?

Ellos se dieron cuenta obviamente Thor no disimulaba su atracción destructiva por su amo

— No somos tus amigos, fuimos a decirte sobre Loki a Midgard y tú nos ignoraste. Era demasiado joven para reinar, te necesitaba y ¿tú que hiciste? Quedarte en la cama de mortal mientras que tu hermano menor llevo toda la carga de un reino. Preferiste fornicar con mujer que tomar las responsabilidades de un mundo entero

— Lo siento si les hice daño. Yo haré todo por Loki, por ganar su confianza y la de todo el reino.

— Ahora quieres ayudar después de que le escupiste en la cara por ser un gigante de hielo... Lo insultaste enfrente de todos, lo humillaste de la forma más cruel. No sé cómo puede perdonarte o mirarte a la cara, ni tener la mísera piedad de alguien como tú.

Thor miro a los tres guerreros, sus mejores o ex mejores amigos— ¿Qué puedo hacer para reivindicarme? Demostrar que he cambiado

— Debes hacer que uno de tus amigos mortales se case con el rey.

Thor grito — ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué crees que te libero? Tú los conoces mejor que nadie.

—De esa forma Loki confiara en ti. Me atrevo a decir que es la única manera para redimirte

El musculoso siguió gritando histérico — No, no haré eso. Loki no puede. Además, no son dignos de tener a un ser tan especial como el.

— Si quieres que te acepte como tu hermano de nuevo, debes hacerlo ¡No hay opción!

El rubio se sintió mareado como si le partieran el corazón incluso si todo eso era un sueño, no podía ver a Loki con alguien más, era demasiado difícil de soportar –Yo lo amo, no sé si quiera que todo siga igual, las cosas cambiaron, mis sentimientos crecieron

—Si no funciona, yo estoy en la lista de pretendientes y puedo tener a esa cosa rica en mi cama – Expreso Fandral

— No hables así de mi hermano

El mujeriego se burló— ¿Te molesta que haya follado con tu hermano? Cuantas veces llego deprimido porque tú lo ignorabas, por lo mal hermano que eras y yo la consolé de as maneras exquisitas que encontré. Yo merezco ser su consorte porque estuve siempre a su lado.

— Loki no iría contigo, si él tenía algo debía ir a mi lado, yo era su hermano. Confiaba en mí

— Tú eres su problema en primer lugar

— Cállate, tú no tienes derecho. Fandral creí que eras mi amigo y me traicionaste. Nunca te lo perdonare

— Eres ingenuo, yo estuve a su lado cuando tú no estabas. Todas esas noches mientras te revolcabas en las camas sucias con esas mujeres perdidas y él te necesitaba, yo estaba allí. Yo siempre estuve... Tengo más derecho que tu a estar a su lado.

— Tu, como te atreves aprovecharte.

— Oh, no me digas que estas celoso

Thor estaba muy enojado, ardiendo de celos — Si vuelves a tocarlo. Yo te juro que.

— ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo lo miras? Solo porque Loki te quito tus amantes no debes tener lujuria por el, he visto como tus ojos vagan por su cuerpo con pasión. Quizás el rey no se da cuenta porque cree que no te fijarías en un gigante de hielo. Pero yo lo sé, la manera que hierves de celos, lo deseas tanto como yo. Quieres poseerlo, marcarlo para ti, pero él no es cualquiera... No es como nadie que tú hayas estado, es la primera persona que esta fuera de tu alcance. Preferiría o más bien escogería a un patético mortal antes que a ti- dijo riéndose.

— Fandral ...Yo lo aprecio con mi vida, no se trata de algo físico. Tú no entiendes

—Pobre hombre enamorado, no tienes oportunidad. Vas a ver como seduce a todos esos hombres amigos tuyos y no podrás hacer nada porque si quieres al menos estar junto a él, debes ayudarle a lograr lo que quiere y calmar tu salacidad, tus ansias y deseos más intensos...Guardarte todo para ti

— Si no dejas de hablar.

— Pero sé que los humanos mueren rápido y tarde o temprano va ser mío de nuevo y tú no podrás para evitarlo. Eras mi amigo es verdad, pero me gustaba tu pequeño y amado hermano a quien protegías tanto y luego abandonaste como un cobarde en medio de un desastre mientras lo odiabas por ser una gigante de hielo, el rey cayo en el sueño de Odin y tú te encontrabas con la mortal sin importarte que tu tesoro más valioso estaba destrozado y solo tratando de gobernar. Loki es un adolescente y tú lo dejaste aun siendo un niño a cargo de un imperio...

Entonces Thor lo golpeo por celos.... Por qué amaba al travieso, y él ni siquiera lo veía como una opción y a su mujeriego amigo si.

¿Qué podía hacer? Dejar que se fuera con otro, aunque su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos y luchar de esa manera tener su confianza, demostrar que él era lo que necesitaba

No estaba seguro de poder ser cómplice en los planes de cierto embaucador. Ayudar a que se fuera con otro, no era algo que podía sobrellevar.

Ese no era su mundo realmente, pero no quería ver a Loki en los brazos de alguien más, ni siquiera en los sueños retorcidos.

🐍🐍  
Gracias por su apoyo ♥️


	6. Seis

**Mundo alternativo de Loki**

Thor se sintió traicionado de que su mejor amigo y su hermano tuviesen amoríos secretos, era tan impulsivo que era difícil controlar su ira. No podía asimilarlo ¿Cómo es posible que aquel que decía ser su amigo se atrevió a ponerle las manos encima a Loki justo enfrente de sus narices?

No podía imaginar al embaucador en manos de alguien más, era sórdido y triste. Pero debía aceptarlo al final su más preciado tesoro no lo amaba, no lo veía de la misma forma que él lo hacía.

Por esa razón cada vez que aparecía esa imagen mental de Fandral besando a su único amor. Golpeaba más fuerte a su mejor amigo y Fandral le gritaba que era por su culpa que Loki lo busco a él, porque se sentía solo o no estaba cuando este lo necesitaba.

El tronador más furia tenia porque todas esas palabras eran más que la verdad, de alguna forma Loki lo estaba castigando por su indiferencia, por abandonarlo. Se había vengado porque le había afectado saberlo.

No importaba que estuviera en otro mundo, se encontraba disgustado.

Thor y Fandral se golpearon sin detenerse, haciendo un ruido estruendoso por todo lugar. Tal era el escándalo, que una pequeña multitud se reunió observar esa pelea.

Thor tenia a Fandral listo para noquearlo, las demás personas se fueron al ver al imponente rey aparecer con esa autoridad —¿Qué está pasando?

Los hombres se separaron inmediatamente como si les hubieran tirado agua encima

—Señor, tu juguete mascota salvaje me ataco sin ninguna razón, según las leyes debes castigarlo. Yo soy un soldado real, fiel a ti y ese engendro intento asesinarme

Loki con calma camino hacia ellos, tomo de las cadenas de su esclavo y se lo trajo a su lado —Te dije que él es mío, yo soy el que aplica los castigos.

—Yo puedo hacerlo por ti. Unos latigazos quizás serán suficientes

—Eres su mejor amigo, no creo que lo dañes

Thor gruño— Él no es mi amigo, me ha traicionado

—Lo haría por ti mi rey

—No vas a hacer tal cosa. Debes decirme que le comentaste a Thor para que se enojara tanto, él no te golpearía sin una razón

Fandral le tomo la mano a Loki con ternura, viéndolo a los ojos —Le conté lo nuestro

Thor gruño como un animal y el otro aparto la mano –No hay nada entre nosotros.

—Yo estuve allí cuando nadie lo estuvo. Cuando tú querido hermano mayor te abandono llegabas a mi cama y yo te daba placer, te consolaba carnalmente

Loki hablo con indiferencia —Era el despecho de un joven ingenuo y tú te aprovechaste de la situación.

El hechicero se volvió -Tres guerreros pueden retirarse

Fandral se adelantó tomando su brazo—Pero Loki, tu esclavo.

El hechicero le golpeo – No te atrevas hablarme de esa manera Fandral, no olvides que ya no soy el pequeño hermano menor que se escondía detrás de Thor y podías manipular. Ahora soy el rey y debes respetar mi autoridad, como dije antes él es mío, yo me encargo.

— ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

—No lo entenderías

—Pero...

—Nada de peros. Tu presencia ya no es requerida, puedes irte a tus aposentos y no quiero que vuelvas a pelear con Thor

Loki tomo el collar del rubio –Esto significa que es mío, por lo cual es tu deber proteger todo lo que pertenece a mí y no dañarlo.

Los tres guerreros se fueron con una reverencia y el rey jalo a Thor tan fuerte que este cayó al suelo de rodillas. El hechicero lo tomo del pelo y lo sostuvo para hablarle al oído con rudeza—Escucha muy bien porque solo lo diré una vez, ya no eres un príncipe, conoce tu lugar

Él lo miro sin decir nada, pero la proximidad con Loki lo hacía estremecer, porque tenía que oler tan bien y ser tan hermoso

—Las personas no tendrán piedad de ti, incluso si te defiendo; si haces algo que vaya contra las reglas no puedo ser dócil con tus castigos porque todos hablarían mal de mí y me quitarían autoridad. Debes comportarte mejor, si no me obedeces tendré que tomar medidas drásticas

Thor sonrió al ver que en realidad el hechicero lo estaba protegiendo —Gracias, mi rey.

Loki dejo de jalarle el cabello y en cambio le acaricio ese pelo revuelto. Hablo bajando su tono de voz –No debiste enojarte por algo sin importancia

—¿Por qué no fuiste conmigo en el pasado? Yo te habría escuchado, no tenías que irte a su cama ¿Porque con mi mejor amigo, clandestinamente?

—Estabas ocupado con tu guerra y tu vida arrogante, como para poner atención en algo tan trivial como yo

Thor tomo la mano de Loki con suavidad —Siempre has sido lo más importante para mí, aunque muchas veces no lo demostraba.

—Siempre he dudado de ese hecho.

— ¿Te gustaba Fandral? - dijo con amargura

Loki suspiro con desánimo y fastidio - Me gustaba o no habría intentado tener una relación seria con él.

Thor sintió dolor- ¿Aun sientes algo por él?

-No lo amaba realmente, pero disfrutaba del sexo caliente y me atraía, él también me comprendía, me hacía sentir seguro...Me gustaba porque se parecía a ti, me brindaba sus grandes brazos y me protegía. Si bien no iba a funcionar, supongo era algo más pasional que amoroso.

—Si lo hubiera sabido nunca hubiera dejado que se te acercará, ni que te tocara con sus sucias malos. - gruño celoso

Loki dio una amarga sonrisa —No lo notaste, pensé que era obvio. A ti no te importaba lo que me pasara, si estaba triste, si Odin no me tomaba en cuenta. Porque tú tampoco me tomabas en cuenta para nada, tú eras como él y eso me dolía

Thor con costo se levantó del suelo y le abrazo inclusive sintió como este se tensaba y parecía sucumbir ante su cariño. Se recostó a ese toque por un momento, disfrutando de la sensación – Lo siento Loki, las palabras nunca han sido mi fuerte pero debí decirte cuán importante eres para mí, cuanto te quiero

El hechicero se separó de él rápidamente—Está bien, vamos a desayunar.

Los dos caminaron juntos en silencio. Thor chocaba sus manos de vez en cuando con la de su amado para que estas se tocaran, el hechicero se dio cuenta, no dijo nada.

Llegaron hasta el gran comedor, estaba Frigga sentada allí tranquila, varios guerreros y concejales

El hechicero sonrió y saludo a su madre, sentándose junto a algunos de los consejeros reales para hablar con ellos de cosas importantes y parecía contento

Frigga abrazo a Thor—Me alegro que estés bien, hijo mío

Thor pudo notar que en ese universo Frigga era igual de amable y comprensiva —Es bueno ver que no has cambiado, sigues siendo la misma

—Tenía miedo de que te lastimara, supe que fuiste liberado. Estas un poco golpeado

—No me libero básicamente soy su lacayo y estos golpes fueron porque estaba peleando por el honor de mi hermano

—Fuiste cruel con él, por eso es que te trata de esa manera. Pero veo una luz en ti, de alguna forma eres diferente

—Madre sé que no vas a creerlo, pero tantas cosas han pasado y de repente estoy en un extraño lugar, un universo alternativo diferente al mío buscando un extraño objeto que guarda el rey en su habitación para volver a mi propio mundo, probablemente mi Loki está en otro universo descubriendo mis secretos, mis sentimientos clandestinos y quiera matarme. Pero dime ¿Que hice? ¿Qué daños cause?

—Para empezar, le gritaste cosas horribles, le golpeaste por ser un gigante de hielo, casi lo matas y por ultimo simplemente te fuiste con una mujer midgardiana, dejándolo a él con todo el peso de gobernar. Pero tú no eres ese Thor, eres bueno; veo que miras de diferente forma a Loki...No con odio, si no con amor. Espero que encuentres lo que buscas mientras tanto debes tratar de remediar los conflictos de este mundo

El tronador suspiro frustrado —Loki se hace daño a si mismo pensando de esta manera, aunque en parte es mi culpa, si supiera que yo jamás lo lastimaría, no me importa que sea un gigante de hielo, ni el hijo del enemigo. Yo siento afecto, nunca he dejado de amarlo, pese a todo lo malo que me ha hecho

Frigga miraba al hechicero que estaba hablando con uno de sus concejales —A sido difícil para Loki. Fue muchas veces a Midgard con el fin de traerte de vuelta, si bien lo rechazaste por esa mujer, quiso hablarte, hacer tratados, pero le escupías en su cara; él quería vengarse porque lo rompiste, no se ha recuperado, es vulnerable y triste. Puedes verlo así con una sonrisa en los labios, pero los dos lo conocemos lo suficiente para decir que es un buen mentiroso, que dentro está roto y melancólico sin embargo aún puedes hacer algo, no es demasiado tarde, siente algo por ti. Solo tú puedes lograr que encuentre la luz que necesita para ser feliz

—Yo quisiera hacer algo; cualquier cosa ¿Crees que deba seguir sus planes con los vengadores? Quiza pueda ganar de nuevo su confianza de esa manera aunque no soportaría verle con alguien más.

—El busca algo que quizás no consiga con esos mortales. Quiere herederos, él tiene que engendrarlos, pero no con cualquiera, debe haber una conexión...Sabes que Loki no es como los demás jutun.

Thor miró para otro lado, inseguro y triste

-Escucha hijo, cuando cambia de forma involuntaria por alguien, su cuerpo eligió a ese ser para procrear y después de su primer apareamiento no puede estar con nadie más.

\- ¿Así que duerme con personas al azar porque busca su destinado?

-No es tan fácil elegir con quien pasar el resto de tu vida, debe haber amor también. Posteriormente de que elija ese alguien, cuando este lejos de esta persona le va provoca dolor, porque está creando un vínculo.

Thor recordó la vez que los dos se estaban bañando y el rey cambio de forma sin darse cuenta. ¿Cambio su cuerpo por él? ¿Eso significaba que Loki solo podía tener hijos con su persona o era un posible postulante?

El rubio siguió pensando en eso con una sonrisa boba de felicidad y esperanza de poder conquistar a su amado imposible —Quiere decir que ama a ese ser. Si esa persona hace su cuerpo cambiar de forma a un jotun, solo con esta podrá engendrar hijos. Está predestinado, esa pareja va ser la de por vida.

—Y si cambio conmigo, madre. Estaba sanando mis heridas cuando cambio su cuerpo a jotun sin darse cuenta y luego parecía muy sorprendido de lo que había pasado. ¿Crees que eso es una señal? ¿Tengo oportunidad?

—Oh Thor, debí sospecharlo antes cariño. Entonces él te necesita, pero es orgulloso, no te aceptara tan fácil, deberás luchar por su amor o su aceptación. No te preocupes hijo mío, si su cuerpo cambio, eres tú el elegido.

—Yo lo amo, haría todo por tenerlo entre mis brazos. Ahora que tengo una esperanza, debo combatir por ganar su corazón, antes de irme de este mundo le demostrare mi amor y cuando regrese a la realidad no seré un cobarde, me enfrentare a todos por su cariño, le cortejare...Nunca me rendiré


	7. Chapter 7

**Mundo alternativo de Loki**

Thor estaba devorando todo ese banquete exquisito que había en la mesa, parecía que hace tanto tiempo no comía en ese mundo por estar encerrado en las mazmorras siendo castigado la mayoría del tiempo.

Se encontraba hablando animadamente con Frigga sobre la vida en su propio universo, de como las cosas eran diferentes en el mundo real, de que nunca lastimaría a su amor, ni le golpearía, ni lo trataría de forma cruel y que ayudaría a arreglar ese mundo haciéndole saber a Loki que él lo quería contrario al pensar que tenía el hechicero.

Le mostraría la verdad de sus sentimientos

Le mostraría aquellos clandestinos sentimientos que había guardado en el silencio de un sollozo y tenía miedo de expresar por miedo al rechazo, la burla o el odio

Le mostraría todo lo que era capaz de hacer por recuperar aquel cariño perdido.

Frigga le platico sobre lo atroz, sanguinario, tirano y brutal que había sido el Thor de ese mundo. Acerca del odio destructivo que le tenía el tronador al hechicero, de cómo humillo, se burló y le hizo daño profundo. Llena de aflicción su madre deseo que Loki pudiera sentir el amor cálido de ese nuevo tronador y lo aceptase. Incluso le aconsejo a su hijo que debía manifestar físicamente su amor, ya que ese rey solo había sentido el odio.

Al tiempo de hablar sobre todas esas inquietudes que pesaban. Loki interrumpió aquella placida conversación –¿Me permites hablar con él?

Frigga suavizo su mirada —Cariño, me prometes que no le harás daño

—Madre. —replico con delicadeza

La madre de todos acaricio el rostro del embaucador —Por favor Loki hazlo por mí, no lo lastimes incuso si te hizo daño. Debes encontrar misericordia para perdonar porque sé que aun en lo más hondo de tu ser todavía lo quieres

EL rey miró al suelo al parecer pensando que hacer —Voy a tratar, aunque no prometo nada. Pero si me traiciona no tendré más remedio que castigarle, sabes que si no tomo las cosas enserio el reino se burlaría de mi e iría en contra de un rey débil. No puedo darme el lujo de ser flexible en mis decisiones

Thor resoplo escuchando todo aquello –Nunca te traicionaría.

El hechicero lo miro detenidamente sorprendido de ver una actitud demasiado fiel, casi sospechosa —Eso lo veremos aun no confió en ti Odinson. Tienes mucho que probar

El tronador puso sus dedos cerca de los de Loki, tocándolos y jugando con estos—Voy hacer cualquier cosa para que vuelvas a confiar en mí.

El embaucador sonrió satisfecho – Esta bien madre no le causare daño a Thor mientras sea un niño bueno. Ahora con su permiso me retiro.

Luego se volvió a Thor — Ven conmigo, vamos a planear la prueba para confiar en ti

Thor se despidió de Frigga quien los miraba con nada más que esperanza. Mientras el tronador empezó a seguir al otro caminando detrás de este, mirando desde lejos aquella figura delgada, sabiendo ligeramente lo que quería Loki. Porque su madre se lo dijo, el hechicero no lastimaría a la persona que le hizo cambiar su cuerpo creando una especie de metamorfosis, pero conociendo a su hermano adoptivo demasiado bien no aceptaría tan fácil que le necesitaba.

Estaba feliz de que el cuerpo dek hechicero lo haya elegido a él. Significaba que debía estar cerca ya que según su madre Loki sufría y le dolía cuando Thor se separaba de su cuerpo, después de aquella extraña metamorfosis.

✥✺✻⭐

El rey se detuvo en un jardín lleno de hermosas flores, empezó hacer magia distraídamente.

Thor sabía que era porque el hechicero estaba nervioso y quería pedirle algo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Había un silencio incomodo mientras el embaucador lo miraba de reojo entonces Thor decidió hablar sobre esa contemplación – ¿Por qué me miras con tanto interés y sin embargo no dices ninguna palabra?

—Yo no hacia tal cosa. Incluso me olvide de tu existencia—mintió descaradamente

Thor tomo una de esas rosas midgardianas que había en el jardín, oliendo su aroma —Recuerdo lo mucho que te gustan las rosas rojas.

Loki parecía confundido—¿Cómo sabes que me gustan las rosas rojas?

—Solía caminar por aquí cuando venía de mis entrenamientos de guerrero, tú faltabas a ellos. Un día de esos te seguí para descubrir porque no ibas y te observé mientras estabas sentado con tu mirada perdida en las flores como si fuese lo más sublime en el mundo. Me acerque y tú te diste cuenta de mi presencia por el ruido que hacía, te pregunte por que estabas sentado allí todos los días sin hacer nada en vez de hacer cosas más importantes como entrenar contigo y ser un guerrero.

Thor corto la flor, pinchándose con la espina –Entonces me sonreíste, nunca olvido esa sonrisa cálida. Tomaste esta flor con delicadeza y me la diste sin decir nada

El tronador suspiro —Pero yo me pinche con una espina y como consecuencia un poco de sangre salió de mi dedo. Era extraño que algo tan pequeño como una espina había lastimado a un príncipe guerrero

El príncipe siguió su relato con nostalgia —De pronto tomaste mi mano y chupaste la herida, sacaste la punta de la espina con tu lengua que se encontraba hundida en mi dedo y me dolía. Se sintió bastante raro, pero luego dijiste— "Eres un bruto, no ves que debes tratar las cosas sublimes con delicadeza. Sabes que esta es mi flor preferida siempre le haces daño a todo lo que tocas, deberías tener cuidado, eres un salvaje"

Thor sostenía esa rosa como si estuviese hecha de recuerdos — Pregunte ¿Por qué te gusta algo tan efímero? No será mejor una flor que dure miles de años

El tronador sonrió – En aquel tiempo dijiste "Me gustan las rosas porque son peligrosas guardan veneno atreves de sus espinas que son un mecanismo para su propia defensa haciendo de su belleza mortal y es algo que nunca puedes tener por completo. Son engañosas incluso su color es como la misma sangre. Si alguien es indigno de tocarlas te van a lastimar porque hay cosas que están hechas para admirar desde lejos en las sombras. Y son tan efímeras, eso quizás es lo más interesante solo puedes tener algo hermoso por un limitado tiempo. Posiblemente tu no lo entiendas eres un guerrero que piensa solo en batallas feroces, pero yo soy un hechicero veo las cosas de forma que tú nunca entenderías, prefiero estar aquí a las batallas aburridas ¨

Thor le dio la rosa a Loki quien no se lastimo al tomarla, pero aun tenia sangre del tronador— Ahora lo entiendo mi hermano. Tú eras esa hermosa rosa roja, la única de tu jardín. Y yo era ese ser indigno que al tocarla te lastimaba, pero al hacerlo me hería yo mismo también. Pensé muchas veces al ver esas flores que tenías espinas de que querías mi sangre, herirme para protegerte a ti del dolor que te causaba.

Loki hablo casi como un susurro— Eso quizás es lo más interesante, solo puedes tener algo por un limitado tiempo.

Thor respondió—Pero cuando pierdes algo importante, te das cuenta de su verdadero valor. De que no puedes vivir sin esa última rosa que estaba en el jardín porque era única entre todas y quizás no la tomaste en cuenta hasta que ya no estaba. Hasta que te das cuenta que era irremplazable e inolvidable para ti.

El hechicero tomo la mano del tronador, puso en su boca la herida en su dedo para chupar y extraer la espina como la última vez en el relato. Luego agrego sonriendo — Las heridas de las espinas pueden sanar fácilmente si se da el tratamiento adecuado- Lo que no sabes es que estas rosas no son midgardianas, tienen veneno que te puede matar en un momento, pero haciendo esto eres capaz de sanarte sin sufrir una muerte lenta. Ese es el peligro de tener sentimientos prohibidos por cosas que debes admirar desde lejos.

Esa frase el llego a Thor ya que era exactamente su sentir "Ese es el peligro de tener sentimientos prohibidos por cosas que debes admirar desde lejos " —Pudiste matarme entonces de forma dolorosa y no lo hiciste.

—Conozco tus límites. Pero para que matarte ¿Qué haría un Loki, sin un Thor?

Thor sonrió ante tal respuesta sintiendo su mano temblar, quemar donde Loki había chupado o extraído aquel veneno mortal.

EL embaucador se puso frente a Thor con seguridad —Los vengadores vendrán muy pronto. Quizás mañana por eso debo arreglar todo lo antes posible

—Pensé que tardarían más tiempo

El hizo un gesto entre decir o no decir lo que tenía en su mente. Titubeando y bajando un poco la mirada, con un poco de adorable sonrojo. Susurro—Lo sabes verdad, el charlatán de Fandral te lo dijo o quizás mi madre

Ante la afirmación Thor se puso nervioso y no sabía que decir—Eres capaz de ver a través de mi

La hechicero dio un paso hacia el tronador que estaba nervioso por esa mirada lujuriosa que quemaba su piel y solo sintió los dedos de Loki acariciando su pecho con deseo bajando su mano lascivamente en movimientos que le hacían estremecer.

Se acercó al azabache con toda la seducción impresa en su tez y susurro en su oído – Quizás mi cuerpo quiera fundirse con el tuyo como si fuese uno solo y tenga apetito voraz de ti, quizás por eso sufrió una metamorfosis de deseo apasionado de tener mi cuerpo contra el tuyo. Tengo estas pretensiones ardientes cuando estas junto a mí, quizás no puedo resistirme a tu presencia e incluso tu perfume hace que mi ser tiemble. Pero no por esa razón voy a dejar que te aproveches de que mí, aunque este cuerpo anhela que lo toques con esas manos ásperas y recorran mi piel con tus labios. Incluso si este físico reaccione antes que mi cerebro al estar tu a mi lado.

Loki entrecortadamente siguió hablando— Esto me está carcomiendo el alma, matando lentamente cuando estas lejos de mí después de cambiar a este cuerpo. Solo te necesito

Thor jadeo e intento que no se notara que estaba excitado totalmente, se sofocó ante el contacto y esas palabras lo estaban empezando a enloquecer –Oh.

Luego el hechicero se volvió hacia otro lado con indiferencia marcada, ocultando su rostro avergonzado– Se respetar los límites, aunque no lo creas, tus eres mi esclavo podría usarte en este momento, dejarte tirado cuando ya no me seas útil y humillarte frente a todos quitándote la honra. Pero me gusta los desafíos, no quiero eso cuando yo mismo puedo enamorar a uno de esos vengadores para que obligarte hacer cosas que no quieres, sé que tú nunca aceptarías algo como esto dirías que es un asco, te burlarías de mi como sueles hacerlo con las demás mujeres, me ignorarías o golpearías por darle gusto a tus amigos solo para burlarse de mí.

Loki sonrió amargamente – Como solías ridiculizarme todo el tiempo para satisfacer a tus amantes y mejores amigos que se reían de mí todo el tiempo

Thor acaricio la mejilla de su amado con ternura queriendo decir tantas cosas, tanto amor infinito pero parecía no salirle las palabras de su boca —Yo. En realidad

El hechicero parecía triste y aparto la mano del tronador —Está bien yo entiendo. No te forzaría nunca después de todo fuimos criados juntos, es como si fuéramos hermanos. Yo no quiero estar contigo entiendes, yo solo quiero uno de los vengadores que te quede claro.

Thor sin darse cuenta ya estaba alzando la voz — ¿Qué? Ayudar a que te metas a la cama con uno de mis amigos porque entonces me voy a la celda prefiero eso a verte con otro

—Escucha, es un tipo de dolor lo que siento.

Thor confundido resoplo — ¿Qué?

—Sé que te doy repugnancia, al tocarme quieres vomitar por ser de una raza que detestas y odias con todas las fuerzas. Sabes que siempre te veía desde lejos mientras tú me ignorabas pero había momentos cuando te dabas cuenta de que tenía mi mirada puesta en ti y tú te enojabas mucho por eso, por yo querer ser parte de tu mundo, un mundo que no necesitaba un Loki. Pero sabes por qué te veía tan atentamente porque cada fibra de mi ser te extrañaba, anhelaba tu presencia a cada instante, deseaba que volvieras conmigo a querernos como una vez antes de que llegaran tus amigos, tus mujeres y te pusieran contra mí. Entonces tú el único diferente, que me amaba por lo que era, fue el que me traiciono, el que me acuchillo en lo más profundo del alma porque yo te quería tanto, los demás poco me importaban si bien tú me interesabas, por eso me dolías, siempre me lastimabas en el alma

—Me abandonaste para siempre en la soledad, el dolor intenso e insoportable y fuiste uno más que se burló de mí. Así es como me dejaste siendo infeliz, miserable, siempre seré lo que define a la luz, la oscuridad, tu maldita sombra, la sombra de tu grandeza incluso teniendo todo el poder no consigo la felicidad. Me heriste al reírte de mis inseguridades, mi vulnerabilidad y de lo que sentía por ti

Thor interrumpió, tomando la barbilla del hechicero con sus manos para que sus miradas se cruzaran, quitando algunas lágrimas que caían de aquel rostro encantador—Lamento si te he lastimado, sé que las palabras no bastan. Quiero que sepas que a mí no me importa que seas un gigante de hielo, puede que finja indiferencia, pero siempre serás una parte de mí mismo, siempre estarás en lo más profundo de mi corazón. No sería capaz de vivir una vida sin tu presencia porque mi amor por ti crece cada día más, nadie puede impedir que te amé como te amo tan intensamente como nadie nunca podrá hacerlo. Entiendes mi sentir, que yo siempre te he querido y siempre lo haré te lo prometo, te lo juro.

—Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mí. Entonces me quieres

Thor se aproximó hacia él, lo jalo para abrazarlo con ternura, tocando distraídamente el cabello del hechicero—Sí te amo más que mi propia vida y haría cualquier cosa por ti

Loki parecía hablar con desesperación en su voz—Necesito solo que hagas todo lo que te pido, cuando lo necesite... Incluso aun con mis instintos salvajes de reproducción al cambiar mi cuerpo, si tus palabras son verdades, si no quieres que sufra debes mantenerte cerca para que no me duela. No te pido nada más

Thor asistió —Entiendo. No necesitas pedírmelo yo estaré junto a ti.

—Ahora voy a preparar todo para la llegada de los guerreros midgardianos. Por ahora no necesito de tu presencia, puedes ir a tus aposentos

Thor sabía que el rey no quería mostrar debilidad, por eso evitaba su presencia— ¿Cuáles son mis aposentos?

—Tu habitación la misma de siempre y no salgas hasta que te diga que lo hagas. No quiero pleitos con Fandral por razones injustificables

El rubio le dio un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla —Como gustes, nos vemos pronto mi amor

El tronador sonrió, Loki se tocaba su mejilla mientras miraba a su príncipe marcharse.

⭐⭐

El rey de Asgard se fue a organizar todo el banquete inaugural y los detalles para la llegada de los vengadores mientras tanto Thor se quedó en su habitación aburrido, aunque no sabía por qué el hechicero aún conservaba aquellos aposentos reales, se supone que lo iba a matar, de pronto entro en cuenta que ese cuarto estaba intacto, tal y como lo recordaba más bien se mantenía completamente ordenado y limpio.

Loki traería a los vengadores en cualquier momento porque era orgulloso y no quería aceptar que necesitaba al tronador, quien todavía no sabía cómo lidiar con esa situación que le preocupaba demasiado.

_Por el temperamento del príncipe era difícil soportar ver al hechicero con otro con intenciones de seducción, mucho menos que estuviera coqueteando con un hombre enfrente de él para fastidiarlo, simplemente sentía que algo le ardía, una furia que quemaba y actuaba impulsivo la mayoría de veces a golpes._

_Si el rey amara a alguien más incluso con su gran sentido de posesión, no le iba quedar opción que aceptarlo porque él lo quería y deseaba su felicidad. Si era feliz con otra persona lo dejaría, aunque su corazón se rompiera a pedazos. Pero al menos tenía una ventaja, la certeza de que el cuerpo de Loki cambio gracias a él._

Después de varias horas acostado en la cama viendo el tejado y pensando solo en Loki como siempre solía hacerlo después de ese beso inolvidable y electrizante en aquel lugar de Midgard. Esas imágenes acosaban su mente a cada instante y a veces no podía dejar de pensar el ello. Recordaba su sonrisa hermosa que parecía relucir haciendo el mundo más perfecto y en esos pequeños detalles que le hacían amarlo más y deseaba nada menos que comérselo a besos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada fuertemente, al parecer alguien le buscaba. - Su majestad Loki, pide la presencia de su súbdito en sus aposentos

Thor trato de procesar la información -Espera un momento

-Debe ser ahora

El guardia lo llevo como si fuese un delincuente arrastrado, lo tiro al cuarto de Loki con rudeza mientras el tronador quedó encadenado a la cama y fue realmente humillante estar allí como una mascota amarrada a los pies de su amo

-¿Por qué me tratas así? No ves que soy el hijo de Odin

El guardia se burló -Oh miren al príncipe de Asgard ahora no eres más que un lacayo, deberías agradecer que nuestro rey no te decapito. Parece que prefiere divertirse con su mascota rubia

-Loki dio una orden de protegerme. Precisamente por esa razón debes márchate, si no quieres que te muestre la furia de un guerrero

\- No obedezco a un plebeyo como tú. Pero sigo las órdenes de mi rey - El hombre apretó más el ajuste de las cadenas

-No hagas eso

-Tienes razón, mi rey no le gusta que lastimen lo que es suyo por derecho

-Vete de aquí

El soldado se fue - Oh al rey le gustan los hombres como tú que babean por su belleza, que pueden manipular fácilmente. Quizás te trajo aquí por esa razón, a lo mejor desea ser complacido, creo que ni siquiera mereces eso.

Thor estaba enojado gruñendo mientras que el guardia se fue.

Después de al parecer horas encadenado en esa enorme cama suave, confortable, con sabanas verdes. Se acostó en ellas porque conservaban el delicioso aroma de la esencia mágica del hechicero y quería dejar de pensar en aquel hombre en esa cama todas las noches, quiso por un momento ser esas sabanas para sentir aquel cuerpo revolver todos los días. Quiso ser la cama para estar debajo de él acariciando su piel tersa

Loki apareció de repente antes de que sus pensamientos empezaran a volverse más enardecidos

Thor primero se sintió culpable por su tendencia a imaginar lo que nunca iba a pasar y después grito enojado tratando de levantarse, aunque esas cadenas no lo dejaban- ¿Dónde estabas?

El hechicero ingreso sin preocupación -¿Desde cuando te importa lo que hago o deje de hacer con mi vida?

-Por si no lo sabes si me importa tu vida, lo que haces y dejes de hacer me concierne. Además, llevo mucho tiempo aquí porque se supone que querías verme, tú me has llamado. ¿Así tratas a todos tus siervos comunes encadenándolos a sus camas y dejándolos horas esperando por ti?

Loki respondió en forma picara -Algunos ruegan que lo haga

Thor gruño muy enfado sacudiéndose y tratando de quitar las cadenas.

El hechicero se burló más de aquella desesperación- ¿Qué pasa cariño, te enoja que no seas el único en mi cama?

-Soy el único, siempre voy a ser yo. No voy a permitir a nadie más

-No te creas tanto querido, por qué no lo eres

Loki camino hacia él, bajo las cadenas y Thor que estaba en la cama, cayó al piso. El hechicero tomo su cabello con rudeza, aunque tenía el pelo corto y le susurró al oído casi mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja-Sabes lo que un amo les hace a sus súbditos

-La esclavitud fue abolida. Todos en Asgard son libres desde hace milenios. Solo yo parezco estar atado en cadenas a tu cama, pero bueno no puedes obligarme hacer algo que deseo

-Puede que sea verdad, tú eres mi botín de guerra, me perteneces pude matarte, no lo hice. Te devolví tu vida, me debes eso, tu existencia, tu voluntad y tu cuerpo es mío ahora.

-Mi vida ya es tuya por que no puedo vivir sin ti en ella. Nos pertenecíamos más aún porque no compartimos lazos de sangre, pero existe un sentimiento que nos une, que siempre nos unió era el querernos, el compartir momentos juntos.

Loki lo soltó al escuchar esas palabras y sostuvo la barbilla del tronador acariciándolo con su dedo su mejilla -En un tiempo pensé en quedarme a tu lado, gobernar juntos este imperio con mi sabiduría, magia y tu fuerza, tu ímpetu porque estaba encantado como todos en Asgard del brillo intenso que tenías, te quería como un idiota hermano menor, estaba orgulloso de ti, aunque no lo creas te miraba desde lejos con más que admiración, hasta que rompiste cada una de mis ilusiones

Camino hacia una ventana mirando la nieve caer como caían sus esperanzas - Me di cuenta a la larga de tu arrogancia, de que no me respetabas, de que me dejabas a la sombra de tu grandeza, solo era alguien que te hacia sobresalir, llegue a la conclusión que estar juntos gobernando no funcionaría porque conseguirías una consorte y te olvidarías de mí, haciéndome a un lado. Por cierto, eso hiciste, no estaba equivocado.

El hechicero suspiro - Yo estuve a tu lado milenios y no es justo que me cambiaras por una humana que llevas menos de una semana de conocer, todo aquel amor que profesas es una farsa. ¿Cómo creer tus promesas? Si me dejaste a la primera, yo era tu hermano y me sustituiste por una insignificante mortal. Porque te vas por la primera cara bonita que se te aparezca, por la primera ropa ajustada, por el escote, si es hermosa siempre te apasionas tan fácil, ella era momentánea no duraba cincuenta años, era débil para ti hasta tocarla le causaría su muerte; necesitas a alguien fuerte para reinar además tú la abandonarías apenas su piel se arrugara, cuando su aspecto físico cambie la dejarías. Porque eso es lo único que te importa la apariencia física, es lo único que siempre importo por eso me odiaste por ser diferente, un monstruo.

-Loki no compares porque siempre has sido lo más importante en mi vida. Jane fue amable conmigo, me ayudo como una buena amiga y me enseño muchas cosas acerca del mundo, pero tienes razón estar con ella solo la podría en peligro y no la amo como te quiero a ti. Y tú no eres un monstruo, yo nunca te rechazaría. eres como parte de mí mismo, una pieza irremplazable en mi vida.

-Esa mujer te ha hecho débil. Pero aun tenías a todas esas amantes. Crees que amabas a Jane sin embargo te besuqueabas con todo Asgard

Thor sonrió con satisfacción-¿Estas celoso Loki? ¿Quieres que te bese? Solo tienes que pedírmelo, yo lo haré solo a ti de todas las formas que quieras, aunque dicen los guardias que tus besos son veneno puro, pueden matar a un simple mortal pero siempre he sido temerario

-No te burles de mi Odinson, porque aunque mi cuerpo te desea, no significa que yo lo haga. Además, no soy tan idiota de convertirme en una más de tus mujerzuelas que no hacían otra cosa que humillarme, pero siempre las preferiste. Siempre elegiste el placer de esas mujeres que yo, que el daño que me hacías

-Tú eres especial para mí más que cualquiera en el mundo, como dudas de mi amor cuando he sufrido tanto, cuando me has traicionado, me has herido, tratado de matar y sin embargo aún contra mi propia razón no puedo dejar de quererte, eras como mi pequeño hermano y ahora eres mucho más que eso, te has convertido en lo más importante en mi vida y el único en mi corazón.

-Siempre me humillabas para que tus amantes se rieran de mí, tus amigos me insultabas recuerdo como te reíste de eso. Dices que yo nunca amare a alguien por miedo, sin embargo, tú no sabes amar.

Thor sonrió -Hay alguien que está en mi corazón enterrado como una espina dolorosa, desde que besé me di cuenta que era lo único que quería. Pero es diferente yo le amo, no por su físico si no porque hace que mi vida tenga un significado, por qué no puedo vivir sin ese ser, le extraño cuando no está a mi lado...Yo le amo y no puedes quitarme eso. Yo entiendo de lo que hablas y es verdad lo reconozco me equivoque contigo. No lo voy a arruinar

Loki le dio una mirada asesina -Te arrebatare todo lo que amas. Mate a todo lo que sentías afecto, todas esas mujeres que deseabas porque quiero ver como sufres frente a mí. Quiero que sufras como yo lo hice por tu causa.

-¿Por qué?

Loki se puso a la defensiva -Acaso debe haber una razón. Simplemente te desprecio, mi odio por ti me quema es intenso y destructivo. Cuando seas infeliz, yo estaré satisfecho

-Haces todo eso porque no puedes lidiar con tus sentimientos intensos hacia mí, lo que quema en ti es el deseo de estar conmigo, me desprecias por que no puedes tenerme, tu odio es una excusa para ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos, es por eso que confundes el amor con el odio porque son parecidos sabes los dos arden, son apasionados, siempre pensando en el enemigo y conspirando. Buscas mi atención, que te mire solo a ti, por eso eliminaste a la competencia, te mientes a ti mismo para justificar que me amas, me rechazas por no salir lastimado, porque temes que no te amé, que te rechace, te deje en el olvido, por eso haces todo porque sientes algo por mí tan fuerte que no puedes soportarlo... Te has puesto a pensar ¿Por qué no puedes verme con otras mujeres? ¿Por qué tu cuerpo me eligió como mejor prospecto para procrear?

Loki no dijo nada siguió mirando la nieve blanca caer quizás el silencio quería decir que esas palabras eran ciertas. Pero después de unos momentos Thor aun encadenado hablo - ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

EL hechicero se dirigió hacia su armario al parecer ignorando abiertamente de la existencia del tronador. Comenzó a desnudándose enfrente de Thor este sudaba enfrió, miraba lascivamente con deseo mordaz y primitivo. Sabía que no debía mirar sin embargo no podía dejar de hacerlo, sus ojos se clavaron en la piel como un lobo antes de atacar a su presa.

Thor sabía que lo hacía a propósito se quitaba lentamente la ropa, el tronador involuntariamente se lamia los labios al ver la figura casi enfrente de él, los rayos de luz iluminaban ese cuerpo pálido.

EL hechicero se puso una túnica verde con oro. Se acercó a Thor con esa voz que hacia estremecer a él tronador -¿Quieres ayudarme?

Thor enrojeció totalmente, tratando de no mirar - ¿Por qué haces esto?

Loki sonrió pícaramente -No hago nada. Tú eres el que me mira de esa manera envilecida, tus eres el que se pone como carmesí al verme.

El hechicero seguía quitándose sus prendas haciendo enloquecer al príncipe que ardía en deseos de tocarla

-Deja de hacer eso, no puedes desnudarte en frente de mi

-¿Por qué no?

-Por qué. No Loki . No lo hagas. Es solo que...

-Conoces mi cuerpo

Loki inclinándose movió su dedo en el pecho de Thor mientras este temblaba -Entiendo, las reacciones de tu cuerpo. Entiendo que estés excitado al verme, quieres tocarme entre otras cosas ¿Me equivoco? Tu mirada dice que me deseas, deseas poseerme. Quieres todo de mí hasta que estés satisfecho

Thor se puso más rojo aun -Loki no digas eso.

EL travieso se rio -No pensé que fueses tímido. Siempre estabas en los brazos de las mujeres tan tranquilo, pero cuando se trata de mí, te pones nervioso y sonrojado. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?

El embaucador acaricio su mejilla y le dio un beso en- Me gustan los hombres inocentes

Thor se quedó inmóvil mientras Loki se burlaba de él, no podía más que estar paralizado mirando.

Cuando recupero el aliento hablo de nuevo - No deberías ponerte más ropa está haciendo frio

-Soy un gigante de hielo, tonto. Pero quizás si nuestros cuerpos hacen fricción podemos calentarnos

Thor nervioso porque tenía un terrible doble sentido y todo se lo imaginaba en su cabeza -Loki no deberías hacer esas bromas

EL hechicero llego tocando de nuevo el pecho de Thor - Debes comer más, estas muy delgado

-Es tu culpa, no me alimentas crees con solo agua y un poco de pan es suficiente para mí.

-Está bien, velare mejor por ti. Por eso quiero que te alimentes, te proporcionare todas las vitaminas, proteínas que necesites para que estés sano y fuerte. También ejercicio si vas hacer mi guarda espaldas deberás ser más fornido.

-¿Qué hago aquí exactamente? Estoy seguro que solo quieres avergonzarme o hablar de lo mucho más fornido que quieres que sea para ti

Thor ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando Loki lo tiro a la cama con rudeza tomando sus cadenas y sentándosele encima

-¿Qué haces?

-Yo siempre hago lo que quiero

-Prometiste no hacerme daño

-No confías en mí

-¿Tu lo harías?

Loki le quito con delicadeza las cadenas que ataban al tronador -Ya se lo prometí a mi madre. Y sabes que a madre es la única que no le miento

\- Y ahora qué. Esta cómodo encima de mí ¿Qué pretendes?

EL hechicero separo un poco las piernas de Thor con sus rodillas haciendo que gimiera y se acostó encima de él como si fuera una gran almohada gigante

Thor se sorprendió, trato de no pensar en lo que estaba pasando por que era mejor no fantasear y empezar a imaginar cosas no en ese momento sobre todo que Loki parecía leer su mente que diría si estuviera al tanto de aquellos pensamientos probablemente sería tachado de pervertido y el hechicero jamás volvería hablarle, tendría muchas razones para matarlo. Esperaba no sintiera su enrome erección.

Pero unas palabras vinieron a su mente "Si está lejos de ti, sufre físicamente"

Ahora entendía que estaba pasando, en el momento que Loki sufrió una metamorfosis eligiendo a Thor como el único, su pareja de alma para la eternidad, aunque la hechicero se negara aceptarlo; tenía que tener contacto físico o tendría dolor en su cuerpo. El rey lo necesitaba, necesitaba acercamiento para no sufrir.

Thor sonrió, quería escuchar de los labios de hechicero que lo necesitaba. -Loki ¿Por qué haces esto?

El rey empezó a respirar hondo como si estuviese desesperada por contacto físico -Porque me duele estar lejos de ti, me duele siempre. Mi cuerpo necesita esto

-Creo que yo también necesito esto, más de lo que tú lo haces

Loki se acomodó mejor en el lecho-Pensé que me golpearías por hacer algo así pero ya no podía soportarlo mi cuerpo temblaba por sentirte, al menos si me golpeas seria menos doloroso que cuando no estas a mi lado. No es mi culpa sabes solo que no puedo controlarlo, es parte del proceso de metamorfosis, ya sabes

Thor susurro -Yo estoy aquí Loki, siempre para ti. Si quieres tenerme solo dilo

El embaucador se hundió en ese pelo rubio, poniendo su barbilla en el hombro. Susurrando -Abrázame

El tronador lo volvió para un lado, arriba de él no era buena idea aún conservaba deseos incapaces de controlar. La acuno en sus brazos tocando aquel cabello con ternura, al poco tiempo este ya estaba dormido, acurrucado contra él.

Parecía un ángel cuando dormía muy a diferencia de la fiera que era cuando está despierto. El príncipe del trueno al darse cuenta de que se durmió se inclinó tocando esas mejillas con sus dedos y le dio un beso clandestino, al menos uno. Quería volver a sentir aquella sensación placentera, su cuerpo sacudir como si lo partiese un rayo.

En la calidez de esa noche un susurro se escuchó -Buenas noches mi amor

⚡⚡⚡⚡


	8. Ocho

Mundo alternativo de Loki

El príncipe de Asgard se despertó con el brillo de los primeros rayos del sol, podía sentir un cuerpo cálido encima suyo abrazándolo tiernamente y allí estaba la criatura que más amaba en el mundo recostado a su pecho, aferrado a él con las piernas y los brazos. La mejor forma de despertarse era de ese modo en los regazos del amor de su vida incluso si este no supiese que tenía sentimientos tan profundos y a menudo delirantes.

Thor sonreía al distinguir esa sensación que llenaba su ser de emoción y felicidad. Apenas habían pasado unas cuantas horas posteriores al amanecer por esta razón la luz era más penetrante en la piel pálida de su amado, podía observar a tan hermosa inspiración y el tronador quería que toda su vida se resumiera en despertar teniendo a su amado en sus brazos, de esa manera tan íntima y especial

Loki abrió sus ojos perezosamente, se removió como si el tronador fuese su almohadón favorito, luego se levantó un poco en su posición para empezar a tocar distraídamente los mechones de cabello rubio que tenía Thor.

Se quedaron acostados de esa manera sin hablar solo un poco de contacto físico delicado, caricias susceptibles y estar presentes en un silencio agradable

\- Buenos días mi rey ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Mejor que nunca. Olvide lo confortable que eras

\- Viniendo de ti, puedo tomar esas palabras como un alago

Loki se amoldó mejor en la comodidad que le proveía el príncipe del trueno - No quiero levantarme, quisiera quedarme aquí por siempre

Thor acaricio aquella espalda como solía hacerlo para mantener más confianza entre ellos - Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños. Solías usarme de cama porque decías que era cómodo acostarse en mi regazo y venias a mi despacho a dormir. Porque sabias que era yo el que te iba a proteger de cualquier cosa.

\- Muchas cosas nunca cambian

Thor sonrió ante la nostalgia- Solo que ahora el sentimiento es diferente

\- ¿De qué hablas?

El guerrero se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, expresó esas palabras sin pensar era obvio que antes sus emociones por Loki eran únicamente fraternales, puras a diferencia de ahora que su sentir había evolucionado volcándose a algo más romántico. Actualmente no le veía de forma que se limitaba a la amistad, ese sentimiento nuevo quemaba y ardía como el mismo fuego ardiente que lo hacía sentir culpable al pensar de forma tan intensa y apasionada.

Pero la amaba, un tipo de amor que rompe los límites y no podía evitar hacerlo. Se había enamorado de un imposible que incluso había dañado en el pasado. Se había enamorado de alguien que lo odiaba y deseaba matarlo. Quizás no merecía el amor por ser tan cruel, era más bien una especie de karma porque ahora era el que mendingaba atención y recibiría indiferencia

Thor susurro - Cualquiera que nos vieran en ese momento pensaría que estuvimos haciendo algo apasionado anoche

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Algo que me gustaría hacer contigo

El hechicero parecía curioso - ¿Qué?

\- Si te dijera probablemente me mandarías a los calabozos de nuevo

Loki se sonrió con malicia, entendiendo de qué hablaba el tronador en primer lugar. - Piensas que los demás pensaran al verte salir de mi recamara todas las mañanas y dormir conmigo en las noches que te tengo de esclavo sexual y que te encadeno a mi cama para satisfacerme, bueno no es tan mala idea. ¿No crees?

\- Bueno ya me tienes encadenado a tu cama. Si quieres que yo te haga sentir el placer. No hay problema con eso, yo estaría encantado de hacer cualquier cosa por ti

EL hechicero lo miro con diversión - Creo que estas disfrutando demasiado de tus castigos

\- Quizás soy masoquista o es una desgracia quererte tanto, más bien es una maldición porque no puedo dejar de amarte como lo hago.

Loki se acostó a su costado poniendo su barbilla de nuevo en el hombro del tronador- Me prometes que no me dejaras nunca. Si dices quererme como lo haces, no me olvides

\- Lo prometo. Creo que, aunque quiera olvidarte, no lograría hacerlo. Ya que estas atado a mi mente y eres el dueño de mi corazón

El hechicero beso la mejilla del tronador, levantándose de encima suyo, se aproximó de nuevo. - Hoy vienen los vengadores, debo arreglarme y tú también

\- Podemos quedarnos un rato más. Quiero acostarme contigo

El chico lo miro con desconfianza- Eso tiene un terrible doble sentido

Thor suspiro algo frustrado- Lo sé. Por eso lo digo

Loki se tensó por un momento-No bromees.

Thor acaricio su mejilla -No te avergüences es verdad, eres muy hermoso cuando te sonrojas. Hace que desee besarte

Loki lo golpeo suavemente y se levantó para irse a bañar. - No sigas con esas tonterías sin sentido, solo dices eso porque no hay doncellas alrededor.

El hechicero camino por el cuarto trayéndose consigo un vestuario elegante- Te envié a hacer una vestimenta adecuada para un príncipe, para que luzcas decente a la llegada de los vengadores. Thor, por favor sé que no nos une un lazo de sangre, solo somos enemigos que extrañamente fuimos criados juntos, pero compórtate, esto es importante para mí, quizás estas gestiones dependan mi futuro. Sé que la diplomacia no es tu fuerte, sin embargo, esfuérzate en ayudarme con esto, confió en que ellos son tus amigos

\- Está bien, pero no es porque me alejas de las doncellas que hablo de esta manera, es que eres tú lo que yo quiero. Y soy también civilizado, si quieres que me comporte lo hare

\- No me decepciones.

Loki se bañó durando un buen tiempo y salió con un paño puesto. Desafió a ponerse casi enfrente del tronador que estaba en la cama y el hechicero puso su rodilla separando las piernas del príncipe como últimamente hacía para lograr de alguna forma afectar a Thor, funcionaba muy bien porque este apenas es que respiraba y se sonrojo terriblemente.

Se acercó el rey sigilosamente y le surullo al oído mientras que ponía su mano sobre la pierna de Thor - Te toca a ti el baño o prefieres cosas más apasionadas para que los vasallos afirmen que eres mi esclavo sexual.

Loki se burló de la reacción exagerada del Thor que apenas no salto. El embaucador beso el cuello de este con cuidado y lo mordió dejando una marca, el tronador se estremeció ante el contacto - Quiero que haya evidencias de que te tomo por la fuerza. Que todos sepan que eres mío para amar y que yo soy el que someto al príncipe de Asgard... Al menos hasta que lleguen los vengadores.

Thor se puso pálido, se quedó mirándolo sin aliento, queriendo decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían.

El hechicero que estaba casi sentado en el regazo de Thor, medio desnudo burlándose de este- Puedes respirar, eres más inocente de lo que creí. Solo estoy jugando tonto. Yo nunca haría algo así contigo pese a lo que piensas de mí, tus eres como un hermano mayor. Bueno lo fuiste antes de que nos odiáramos y nos volviéramos enemigos

Thor sintió algo parecido a la decepción - Bueno...Yo creo que...No somos hermanos entonces podemos hacer, ya sabes amarnos como se aman los amantes

Loki sonrió -Eres muy descarado Thor, pero eso me gusta y me impresiona

El príncipe se levantó, iba casi tropezando torpemente ante esto, el hechicero se daba cuanta que tenía un efecto en el tronador y por eso empezó a hacer lo que mejor hacia molestarlo.

\- Yo...me voy a bañar

Él estaba en la cama acostado seductoramente - Quieres que te ayude

\- Yo... Creo que necesito un baño de agua helada- dijo Thor -

El rubio se bañó pensando en lo ridículo que estaba actuando alrededor de Loki. Que debía controlarse en su presencia, pero era difícil mucho más que este lo embobara y seducía, aunque sea para molestar, le generaba un resultado en cadena.

Incluso ahora sentía los efectos de seducción Loki en su cuerpo.

Se alisto rápido dándose cuenta que el hechicero ya se había ido. Fue caminando hasta llegar a la gran sala donde estaban los platillos preparados para el desayuno, parecía decir la verdad con alimentarlo, ya que arreglo todo un banquete para que el comiera. Thor no comió un bocado esperando la llegada de Loki, parecía un adolescente en su primera cita

El rey entro con un hermoso vestuario color jade, con oro, lleno de joyas preciosas. Acompañado de Frigga y los tres guerreros. Thor le sonrió al verlo.

Se sentaron a desayunar muy tranquilos.

Loki dio una charla sobre la diplomacia y Midgard. Concluyendo con unas cuantas palabras - Hoy vienen los guerreros de Midgard. Quiero que sean tratados con cortesía

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

Dedicaron el día entero arreglando todo para el acto ceremonial del banquete.

Thor concurrió a dar la bienvenida a los guerreros y fue exactamente lo que hizo, al verlos los saludo, caminaron hacia el gran salón de conmemoraciones hasta que los vengadores se sentaron a cenar el gran banquete preparado exclusivo para ellos

Loki era un tipo de anfitrion que hizo su entrada magistral bailando con un traje demasiado provocador y empezó a evaluar sus futuros pretendientes

Se presentaba con ellos uno por uno, vio Steve totalmente rojo y Loki le dijo que era atractivo pero muy inocente para lo que buscaba, si bien al ver Stark le coqueteo y se siento encima de este sin decoro.

Thor solo sentía la ira arder desde el momento que este salió con esas prendas, con esos bailes sensuales y los demás hombres parecían enloquecer, se enojó cuando este acaricio la mejilla de Steve, recorrió todos los vengadores, tranquilamente se sentó encima de la pierna de Stark, pudo ver como la mano bajaba y como este parecía feliz y satisfecho de ese contacto. Thor solo jalo a Loki con agresividad para su costado, este le sonrió pícaramente y le beso en la comisura de los labios como saludo. Eso basto para que el tronador se quedara paralizado

El hechicero se presentó ante las personas que no lo conocían y a la familia real también - Yo soy Loki Odinson el rey de Asgard. Le presento a mi madre Frigga, mi padre lamentablemente está en el sueño de Odin y él es mi hermano adoptivo Thor Odinson. Probablemente lo conozcan, ya que es un guerrero importante, valiente en los nueve reinos.

\- Nosotros somos los vengadores, venimos cordialmente a vuestra invitación. Thor es nuestro amigo y confiamos en él -Dijo Steve

Loki alzo la voz con autoridad - Como han escuchado los rumores en los nueve reinos busco un socio. Es decir, un consorte que se adecue a mí, mis intereses, mis necesidades y pueda ser fértil para proveerme la capacidad de engendrar un heredero. He llamado a ustedes príncipes y también a guerreros de otros reinos. Les voy a proporcionar poder con tal de pedir mi mano al consejo Jötunn y pasar las pruebas concordes a las leyes

Las personas empezaron a murmurar cosas sobre la decisión, si Loki buscaba un esposo ¿Quién sería? Debía ser alguien calificado para gobernar.

\- Así es que esta es un tipo prueba

Loki murmuro - Les daré tiempo para decidir y yo elegiré al mejor espécimen

Tony se levantó enfrente de todos -Yo competiré por tu mano

Muchos otros guerreros hicieron lo mismo. Incluso Fandral. Todos tenían la oportunidad de ser pretendientes, pero solo quien el rey elija.

Thor se levantó dispuesto arrasar con todos -Yo también voy a competir por la mano de mi rey

Hubo un silencio incómodo y todos se le quedaron viendo a Thor, incluso los vengadores y Loki. Nadie esperaba que iba a querer participar después de todo era su propio hermano, los presentes estaban anonadados ante aquel suceso.

Hasta que empezaron a murmurar cosas negativas.

\- Pero es tu hermano

\- No puede participar

\- Fueron criados juntos

Thor se adelantó a los que se negaban aceptar tal propuesta - Ya les expresé que en realidad Loki es mi hermano adoptivo. Así que según las reglas, yo tengo derecho como todos, ya que no compartimos lazos de sangre. Estoy en mi derecho

Loki dio una sonrisa falsa, golpeado a este por debajo de la mesa. Era mucha la presión y quizás el rey no se esperó que Thor se prestara como voluntario

Frigga hablo en medio de la multitud- Loki hijo mía, creo que deberías aceptar a Thor como parte de los pretendientes según las leyes debes hacerlo, no es tu hermano real. Tiene derecho

Loki lo considero y como no podía negarse tuvo que aceptar. Incluso ahora Thor era un príncipe y uno de los mejores guerreros debía participar para que hubiese una competencia real

\- Está bien Thor Odinson tienes mi permiso de participar, tendrás la misma probabilidad de ganar o perder. No puedo tener preferencias personales hacia ti, nuestro pasado no influirá en la decisión final

Thor satisfecho de la decisión beso la mano del hechicero - Gracias mi rey, será un honor competir por ti

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

El banquete termino muchas horas después con mucha comida, hidromel y diversión

El hechicero parecía tenso y molesto porque Thor no lo dejaba acercarse a nadie, se tomaba el trabajo de guarda espaldas muy enserio o simplemente estaba celoso. Al final de la noche llegaron a sus aposentos claro que Loki había solicitado al tronador dormir en su habitación por la metamorfosis jötunn que tenía.

El hechicero cerró la puerta de su habitación con fuerza, ya cuando estaban solos en la privacidad de su recamara Loki se enfrentó a Thor. Regañándolo y gritando -¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Importa?

-Eres mi esclavo, mi ex hermano, ex amigo, enemigo y ahora no sé cómo de pronto te convertiste en un pretendiente. Me siento avergonzado de tu comportamiento. ¿En qué pesabas cuando reclamaste semejante estupidez?

-Yo también tengo derecho a pelear por ser tu consorte, más que tu cuerpo... Ya sabes... Me desea, me ve como un buen espécimen para crear a los herederos. Nadie es mejor que yo, es obvio que si quieres que el consejo Jötunn y asgardiano te dejen tener un consorte debes demostrar que tu cuerpo masculino puede cambia de forma para llevar hijos y bueno el único ser el cual has podido cambiar es conmigo, por mi causa tu cuerpo se hizo fértil, solo porque quieres copular conmigo. Tú me elegiste Loki, no puedes hacer nada, no puedes rechazarme, yo soy tu mejor opción o incluso la única porque no puedes vivir sin mí. ¿Dime que vas a hacer si te vas con otro? Decirle al futuro esposo que necesitas estar pegado a mi todas las noches porque si no sufres un dolor agudo e insoportable.

\- Cállate, esto no era parte de mi plan

\- Oh si tu plan era sentarte en las piernas y tocar a Stark. Hasta que este te pidiera matrimonio

-Thor debes entender que Tony me gusta, es un buen prospecto para mí, no puedes espantar a todos mis pretendientes, bueno ahora que eres uno de ellos

-No quiero que te toquen de esa manera, que tu... Tú les sonrías y... Voy a ganar y lo sabes soy testarudo, no voy a darme por vencido por alcanzar lo que quiero, soy un buen guerrero cualquiera me elegiría.

Loki parecía confundido -Modestia aparte, siempre creyéndote el mejor. No sé qué te está pasando, pero quiero que te comportes y trates bien a los demás pretendientes, ellos también tienen oportunidad y tienen derecho a pasar tiempo conmigo.

\- Tiempo sentado en las piernas de cada uno de ellos. No, no lo harás

\- Yo hago lo que quiero. Tú no me mandas

\- Me haces daño Loki, solo porque quieres quedarte con el soldado o el hombre de metal. Los mortales no te convienen.

\- Y quien es mejor eh, él es justo para mí. Es verdad puedo elegirlo a él si me da la gana

-Hay hombres que matarían por ti como yo

\- Pero él me gusta, es verdad

\- El únicamente quiere que seas una aventura de una noche. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Te dará la corona si bien te abandonara.

\- Tal vez, eso es lo que busco al menos por un tiempo. Debo probar todos mis pretendientes antes de comprometerme a uno para evaluar cuál es el mejor

\- Loki entonces yo puedo darte eso. Puedes probarme a mí, si no lo has olvidado yo soy un pretendiente también

\- Déjame en paz

\- No quiero que ese montón de hombres te manoseen

El rey parecía cansado y fastidiado. Grito- Cállate, acuéstate en mi cama y abrázame

Thor murmuro enojado - Para eso tienes a Antony o a los demás pretendientes. No tengo por qué hacerlo yo

Loki llego ante él- Thor, por favor. Acuéstate

\- Creo que voy a dormir en el otro lado hoy. Ya que parece que el rey no le importo o ¿es que no soy suficiente para ti o tus expectativas?

El hechicero contesto - ¿Me estas castigando?

\- Puedes llamado de esa manera si lo deseas

\- Has lo que quieras entonces yo no te necesito. No necesito que tu cuerpo. Ni tu calor...Ni tus abrazos.... Ni sentir tu cuerpo...Ni la forma en que tus manos deslizan mi cuerpo.

Thor le volvió a ver, sonriendo

Loki empezó actuar infantil, ya que quería que el tronador durmiera a su lado - Yo puedo elegir a quien quiera y ese no serás tu

\- Está bien. No volveré estar contigo, ya que es mejor para ti estar en brazos de tus nuevos y mejores aspirantes a consorte

Loki no dijo nada por orgullo, pero Thor pudo sentir como su actitud cambiaba, como estaba realmente preocupado porque el tronador no volviera a tocarlo, era difícil sobre todo porque el sufría por una noche sin estar encima del tronador restregándose o estando alrededor. Quizás era tonto sabiendo que el chico no podía resistir ni un día sin contacto, era un tonto al ponerse celoso pero lo estaba

Por eso, aunque Thor estuviera enojado y quería castigarle por no valorarlo, no quería verlo sufrir. Asumía que estando en un mismo lugar Loki no sufría dolor

El hechicero parecía dolido de la decisión- Yo podría ir con Antony o con Fandral

Thor sabiendo que Loki no lo iba hacer susurro - Entonces ve con él o con tus adorados pretendientes. No resistes ni una noche sin tenerme cerca, crees que no lo sé...Madre me lo dijo

El príncipe se acostó en un tipo diván, ignorando deliberadamente al hechicero. Pero se dio cuenta que Loki estaba mirando desde el rincón de su cama con ansias, anhelo o no sabía que sentimiento probablemente solo deseaba disculparse, pero era demasiado presuntuoso para hacerlo. Pudo ver como ponía todas sus cobijas encima y no podía dormir por estar mirando cada movimiento del tronador con desesperación.

El tronador espero a que dijera algo pero no lo hizo, si bien sonrió al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban y simplemente Loki se acostó a su lado. Era incomodo estar allí pero no parael rey que parecía muy cómodo al fin estar junto al tronador

Podía recordar cuando eran pequeños niños y uno de ellos tenía miedo de la noche, sigilosamente entraba en la cama del otro por temor y lo abrazaba hasta sentirse seguro en los brazos de alguien que confiaba. Como si nada malo podría pasar, porque tenía alguien que lo defendería

Loki se recostó y Thor dejo que se quedara con él, acaricio su cabello lentamente hasta que los dos sin decir nada se quedaron dormidos  
⚜⚜⚜


	9. Nueve

**Mundo alternativo de Loki**

El hombre se iba muy temprano casi de madrugada porque estaba analizando a sus pretendientes para tener la certeza de decidir cuál sería el mejor para él.

Muchos de estos hombres al saber que Thor estaba compitiendo decidieron retirarse puesto que era el mismo imponente príncipe que vencía a cualquiera a mano armada, nada menos que el mejor guerrero de todo Asgard. Por esta razón después de descalificar a unos cuantos más. Loki se quedó con los mejores especímenes de inteligencia y fuerza.

Como requisito para ser un consorte aceptado por el tribunal de los gigantes de hielo, el hechicero debía convertirse involuntariamente con solo un toque de su pareja en un jotun.

Pedían obligatoriamente que Loki sufriera una metamorfosis para que fuese fértil y engendrara a un heredero real, el cual tendría el poder de dos reinos.

Claramente solo una persona, la elegida podía hacer que su forma cambiara indeliberadamente. Probablemente ese individuo debía ser su verdadero amor, su alma gemela.

Evidentemente esa persona era Thor porque cuando él estaba presente el cuerpo del hechicero era fértil

Loki tenía ese problema si elegía como consorte a otra persona que no fuese la que se encontraba destinada. Entonces no lograría lo que ambicionaba en absoluto.

⚡⚡⚡⚡

Thor estaba deprimido en la habitación, le molestaba mucho que Loki debiera pasar tiempo con todos los pretendientes para escoger uno de ellos.

Por eso se mantenía desanimado sin comer, ni beber en varios días a causa del miedo de que sus sentimientos no fuesen correspondidos porque no era lo mismo que Loki quisiera aparearse con él a estar enamorado de él.

El tronador quería su amor no simplemente poseer su cuerpo que era solo una parte de sus anhelos, aspiraba a poseer todo su ser, ese espíritu rebelde, esa voluntad de hierro.

Tal vez era egoísta al desear algo como eso, pero no podía evitarlo cuando sentía que amaba tanto al hechicero, pero este únicamente lo quería para saciar sus deseos carnales de gigante de hielo.

Porqué siempre deseo que los dos pudieran ser felices juntos como almas gemelas que eran. Sabía de primera mano que Loki se sentía atraído por él, en realidad lo deseaba como hombre, pero no lo amaba.

Sentado en el mismo rincón de siempre no se había movido de allí en varios días pensando en cómo conquistar a su amor. Cuando de repente Loki entro con una sonrisa brillante, se sentó encima de él cómodamente, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Thor y poniendo su cabeza en ese pecho musculoso.

El hechicero susurro-Si te interesa tanto ser mi pretendiente hubieras venido a mis pruebas para ser consorte. Aunque al principio no estaba de acuerdo ahora me gustaría verte allí. Creo que intimidas a mis candidatos, eso me agrada así se cuales son valientes y cuales se atreven a enfrentarte

Thor suspiro-No me gusta esta farsa sin sentido. Ver como esos hombres creen tener una oportunidad contigo

-No es ninguna farsa Thor, es mi futuro. Me gustaría tener hijos engendrados por mí, imagínate un ejército de herederos, hechiceros, inteligentes y poderosos como yo. Los cuidaría mucho sabes me encantaría tener una hija que se llamara Hela y quizás unos cuantos niños más

Thor sonrió ante la idea de tener hijos con el hechicero. Sería algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad

Loki lo tiro más cerca, para recostarse más a él -Extrañaba tu cuerpo contra el mío. Tu contacto es tan cálido, me siento como en el mismo cielo.

El tronador suspiro resignado -Este es nuestro principal problema, quieres mi cuerpo, pero no a mí.

El hechicero lo observo con una cara extraña como si fuese difícil de creer, una mirada llena de desconfianza-¿Tú me quieres?

-Más que nada en el mundo, deberías saber que yo te quiero y no dudarlo a cada instante

-Entonces debes hacer lo que yo diga

Thor se rio ante eso-No creo que funcione de esa forma el amor, ya que es un sentimiento irreemplazable que no se usa para dañar a la gente como tú piensas sino todo lo contrario a eso. No es como un arma de doble filo, pero tu tiendes a usar todas tus armas incluso jugar con las emociones y herir los sentimientos. No tienes conciencia del daño que puedes hacer creo que puedes llegar a destruir a una persona

-Si me amas quieres que sea feliz y soy feliz cuando haces lo que yo deseo

Thor se levantó al ver lo que intentaba el embaucador -No puedes manipularme de esa manera, te advierto que no consigues nada metiendo tus manos dentro de mis pantalones

Loki sonrió malévolamente -Yo no hice nada.

Efectivamente lo hizo y claro que el tronador se retorcía ante el contacto - Loki... Yo... ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Pensé que te gustaba. Tu cuerpo parece querer de mi toque, se arquea deseando más. Eso haces siempre incluso cuando es un abrazo tonto

Thor suspiro frustrado -Mírame a los ojos y escucha

EL hechicero lo miro sentado aun en su regazo-¿Qué?

-No entiendes verdad. Puede que te quería fraternalmente, pero mis sentimientos son más profundos ahora. Lo que quiero decir es que yo no te quiero solo por tu cuerpo como los demás hombres que llamas pretendientes, yo te conozco y te quiero por lo que eres. Así que no me manipules pretendiendo que te haré caso por el placer físico que puedas proveerme

-Yo lo hago porque quiero que me desees

-Haces esto porque tienes miedo de que te deje, tengo razón. Piensas que me cansare de ti

-Thor

-No, quiero que sea diferente Loki. No me veas como esos hombres a quienes seduces y matas después. Yo no soy alguien que te lastimaría, no te abandonare mucho menos en esta situación donde sé que me necesitas y que te lástima que yo no esté a tu lado.

Loki se quedó quieto sin decir nada acostado a su costado para luego de un tiempo hablar-Eres un tonto sentimental

-Pero me amas de todas formas

El hechicero sonrió-Fuiste fácil de manipular, solo tenía que hacer unos ojos tiernos, llorar un poco y decir cursilerías baratas para engañarte.

-Además de tu lengua de plata. Puedes convencer a cualquiera solo con las palabras

-Es parte de mis encantos

Thor la abrazo con ternura -Supongo que es verdad

⚡⚡⚡

Era tarde casi de noche la hermosa luna llena brillaba en el cielo. El hechicero ordenó a Thor hacer unos trabajos aburridos pero este término rápido cuando iba caminando viendo la luna, pensando que era como Loki tan pálida y encantadora casi hipnotizando a las personas con su resplandor.

Cuando de pronto escucho un ruido que provenía del despacho.

Fue caminando sigilosamente y escucho algunos gemidos extraños. Se acercó hasta escuchar algo que no le gusto en absoluto

-Oh mi pequeño mortal, eres una bestia

-Me vas a elegir Reindeer Games podremos divertirnos juntos a cada minuto en todo lado

Loki gimió más fuerte-Muévete Antony o eres muy sensual con ese magnetismo de hierro. Pero no lo sé, debes pasar las pruebas primero no es mi decisión, sino la del consejo además Thor es bastante sobreprotector últimamente

-Y entonces si me escoges te llevare a mi torre para hacer cosas sucias por todo lado. Te prometo satisfacer todos tus deseos

-Eso me gusta. Mi pequeña mascota mortal quiero que me hagas el amor como los patéticos midgardianos, sin piedad en todos los rincones de esa torre tuya

Thor se indignó mucho, apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza, gruño espontáneamente. Abrió un poco la puerta y observo a esos dos en una pose comprometedora. Tony estaba sin camisa en medio de las piernas abiertas de Loki y este ya le estaba quitando el cinturón. Parecían estar besándose

A decir verdad, solo se escucharon los truenos de la furia intensa que tenía Thor, quizás todo Asgard se dio cuenta de su furor arrebatador. El tronador agarro a Stark del cuello, lo tiro y lo golpeo sin misericordia. Loki se puso entre ellos, pero Thor se encontraba demasiado enojado como para escuchar lo que decía o pensar en lo que estaba haciendo

-Escucha Thor no le hagas daño. Es un mortal puedes matarlo

-Él es mio, hombre de hierro. Osas a tocarlo y te mató

Pero el príncipe era impulsivo y estaba más enojado de lo que había estado en su vida. Tony sintió la ira de un guerrero del trueno incluso estaba lleno de sangre derramada por sus heridas. Thor lo sacudió y tiro al piso con brutalidad

Loki corrió hacia Stark se arrodillo para ayudarlo, le sano rápidamente las heridas con la magia.

Antes de levantarse Thor tomo a su amado, lo envolvió con sus brazos fuertes y la sujeto contra él-Loki eres mío

El hechicero no sabía que hacer, no podía quitarse de los brazos de esta bestia que parecía demasiado posesivo para su bien

-Antony, lo siento por esto. Puedes dejarnos un momento mientras que hablo con Thor

Tony se levantó quitándose la sangre que había manchado su ropa y su cara-Lo sé es adoptado, tiene grandes problemas

-El solo está enojado porque...Ya sabes es un poco sobreprotector

Tony la miro al parecer triste -Lo siento Loki, de verdad me gustas, pero no voy a participar para ser tu consorte

-¿Por qué? Creí que lucharías por mí, por nuestra relación

-No quiero que el grandulón me desnuqué además es mi amigo.

El hechicero le grito-Él no te va ser nada de eso. Eres tan cobarde que me vas a dejar solo por esa pequeña incidente sin importancia.

-Adiós Loki

El azabache trato de que no se fuera-Antony espera no te vayas

-Me voy ya de aquí. Espero que seas feliz

Loki trato de quitarse del agarre de Thor-Suéltame

Thor gruño -No

El embaucador ordeno-Ahora. Déjame ir

Stark se despidió amargamente-El tiempo que pasamos juntos fue lo mejor que me ha pasado y no te voy olvidar. Pero no puedo seguir en una farsa, siempre he sabido que quieres a Thor cuando estás conmigo, piensas en él incluso gimes su nombre. Y yo no puedo seguir con esto, no puedo, ni quiero enamorarme de ti cuando tú lo quieres a él.

-Antony

-Te quiero Loki pero lo que tenemos no va a ninguna parte, está destinado a acabar.

-¿Por qué? Creí que teníamos algo penetrante como la dinamita como el fuego ardiente que quema todo

-Así era antes pero ese fuego se ha congelado. Yo era lo que querías, pero no soy lo que necesitas.

Stark se fue dejando un adiós en el aire y quizás no volvería nunca más

Thor finalmente la soltó. Loki lo agarró del cuello clavándole las uñas, lo tiro violentamente mientras le dio una cachetada y trato de pegar más fuerte

-Como te atreves a involucrarte, eres un miserable. Todo estaba bien con Antony y lo arruinaste canalla, estúpido.

Loki gritaba -Te voy a castigar por tu intromisión

Thor sin querer hablo sin pensar, pero él también estaba irritado-Eres un promiscuo

Se arrepintió cuando lo dijo, noto que había herido de alguna forma a Loki y esta respondió con violencia golpeándolo

-No eres diferente a mi

El tronador se encrespó -Que raro que te atraen todos mis amigos ¿Acaso quieres enloquecerme?

-No lo hago por ti Thor... No insinúes que estoy con tus mejores amigos por molestarte, que te crees tan especial, además me acostado con chicos que ni conoces

-Pero logras molestarme y hacerme enojar.

El hechicero iba a abofetear a Thor de nuevo, pero este se defendió esquivándole, el perdió el equilibrio desplomándose con el tronador a la superficie del piso y al abatir contra el suelo accidentalmente chocaron tan fuerte que sus bocas se rozaron e incluso se lastimaron el labio, luego se miraron vehementemente, la sangre del labio de los dos caía en la boca y Loki lamia sus labios sin darse cuenta. Los alientos y respiraciones rápidas se unían, se percibían la tensión de estar tan cerca, inclusive sus narices se tocaban ligeramente.

Thor reacciono por instinto haciendo algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, probar ese sabor electrizante y lo hizo. Ya que estaba encima del hombre solo basto inclinarse para finalmente besarlo de forma ruda porque estaba enojado, demostrando que nadie es mejor que él y por sorprendente que parezca Loki cerró los ojos lentamente y se dejó guiar en un mar de sensaciones que jamás había sentido antes

Un beso sabor a pecado a sangre mezclada con deseo. El hechicero abrió su boca para dar paso a la imponente sed de pasión de Thor.

Hasta que Loki cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se enfureció y actuó a la defensiva -¿Qué crees que haces?

El tronador empezó actuar como debía hacerlo antes imponiéndose -Te diré, si te trasformas en tu forma Asgardiana.

Loki mintió de nuevo como si el tronador no pudiera ver detrás de la mentira-No quiero

-No puedes, tu cuerpo cree que soy un buen prospecto y en realidad me desea vigorosamente por eso no puedes transformarte de vuelta. Eso es todo Loki no trates de cambiar tus inclinaciones, ni evadir los sentimientos

Se defendió- No te burles de mí... Por eso me besaste solo para reírte en mi cara de algo que no puedo controlar. Es verdad entonces, búrlate de que disfruté tu maldito beso, que todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, que sentí morir y volver a nacer. Búrlate de como sucumbo hacia un tonto príncipe ignorante, sin poder detener mis instintos animales

-Porque siempre haces eso, doblar mis intenciones y palabras

Loki se quejó-Porque es tu culpa que Antony se fuera

Se levantaron el suelo rápidamente-Debes elegir Loki. El hombre de metal o yo. Si quieres que el este en tu vida ve por Stark ahora, hazlo tu esposo, pero entonces yo me voy. Me escuchaste me largo y nunca más volverás a verme

El hechicero flaqueó -No puedes hacer eso...Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti

-Es tu decisión, pero debo advertirte que no volveré a tocarte, ni dormir junto a ti nunca más.

-Eso me duele. Si te vas me duele mi cuerpo

-Piénsalo bien entonces.

Loki se puso a la defensiva-Eso no es justo, me estas obligando a elegirte

\- Te digo que es injusto, lo que tú provocas en mí. Que sabes que yo te amo y sin embargo no te importa mis sentimientos.

El hechicero parecía sorprendido- ¿Me amas?

-Pensé que eso lo había dejado claro

Loki abrió los ojos inmensurablemente, se puso pálido, respiro hondo y deba la impresión que le iba dar un ataque cardíaco en cualquier momento

Thor se acercó y acaricio su mejilla. Hundiendo su mano en su cuello y acariciando con sus dedos -Estoy enamorado de ti.

Pero el hechicero no podía creerlo-No, eso no puede ser

-Te amo

-No. Thor no mientas. No juegues así, no me gusta digas cosas que no sientes

El tronador le atrajo hasta él abrazándolo fuerte incluso sus rodillas se flexionaron ante aquella opresión y Thor aprovecho eso para morder su cuello como si lo marcara para él, su lengua se deslizaba en aquel cuello suave saboreando la piel lentamente mientras respiraba ese aroma que era como afrodisíaco y lo tomaba en sus brazos con todo su ímpetu- Me gustas tanto

El hechicero susurro titubeando, inseguro-Pero soy un gigante de hielo. Un Asgardiano nunca amaría a un ser de mi estirpe

El príncipe susurro mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja-Por qué crees que entre a esa competición por ser consorte, porque me da celos cuando estas con esos hombres.

-Pensé que era para recuperar tu estatus de rey

-Siempre dices que yo soy un insensato, pero tú eres la idiota por no ver que delirio por ti, que te deseo con pasión, que te amo con tanto frenesí que a veces temo de mis fuertes sentimientos hacia ti. Y estoy celoso es verdad, no puedo soportar que nadie te toque porque solo yo puedo hacerlo, solo yo quiero ser el que te haga feliz, el que te haga tocar el cielo.

Thor lo sostuvo todo el tiempo mientras que le confesaba su amor eterno, lo que tenía en sus entrañas desde hace tanto tiempo, que quemaba al guardar su secreto más profundo. Lo que en el silencio amontono

Y aunque Loki estuviese confundido tratando de atar cabos sueltos. Thor hundió su mano en la nuca, con su otra mano sostuvo su cintura, la cadera y le beso expresando así todo su amor retenido, todo aquel dolor de no ser correspondido. Con si fuese una explosión de sentimientos que se desbordaron al estar ocultos, su lengua corriendo por la piel, mordiendo el labio y saboreando cada rincón. Quería con un beso expresar lo que callaba, lo hizo con fuerza y desdén

Era su venganza ante la indiferencia

Le beso de una manera apasionada, salvaje como un animal y lo aprisiono en sus brazos como su fuese una inocente victima antes de ser devorada.

La mordisqueo y saboreo antes de ver su reacción

Se aprovechó de que Loki parecía vulnerable porque ni si quiera se movía dejando que el tronador le hiciera lo que quisiera, tal vez estaba en shock

Loki se quitó reaccionando al fin, respirando con dificultad, lo miro asustado, pudo sentir la sangre que fue causada por aquel impacto cuando chocaron sus labios, por el beso salvaje y el simplemente salió corriendo apenas Thor lo libero

El tronador trato de detenerlo, pero este se fue. Quizás se había excedido, cruzado la línea de lo que no debía hacer, pero ya no podía soportar ese sentimiento que seguía allí lastimando su alma-Espera Loki, no huyas. Lo siento

Fue demasiado tarde el ya se había ido tal vez porque tenía miedo, miedo del amor o miedo de sufrir.

Thor se dejó caer al suelo suspirando, si eso era exactamente lo que pasaría si declaraba su amor, además de golpear a su compañero de armas e insultar, no manejar su ira, besarle entre otras cosas que no debió hacer, pero estaba en un sueño que importaban las reglas

La realidad era cruel. Loki nunca lo amaría

Era imposible que sintiera lo mismo

¿Por qué?

No podía ser el amor más simple, tenía que enamorarse de la persona menos indicada, la única persona en los nueve reinos que lo rechazaba y salía corriendo.

Acaso no era suficiente su amor por el

El sufrimiento era tan doloroso, pero aún quedaba la opción de conquistar su amor, no era demasiado tarde para eso. Había aun esperanzas, era un pretendiente y Stark le había dejado el camino libre ya.

Actuó mal pero no era su culpa, era la de Loki que lo hacía tener muchas emociones, lo desconcertaba y no podía controlarse. No se sentía orgulloso de que básicamente aterrorizo al hechicero, nunca la había visto tan asustado en su vida.

Se tocó los labios involuntariamente que estaban hinchados por los besos tan rudos, pero quería que supiera que él lo amaba y este no debería estar jugando con sus sentimientos como si no importaran

Simplemente porque Loki siempre que le decía que la amaba, no le creía

Pensaba que todo eso era un juego

Al estar en el suelo suspirando como un tonto enamorado, vio algo brillante por debajo de la cama, al sacarlo se dio cuenta que era un cofre y tenía algo adentro

Había encontrado tesseract.

Estaba dentro de ese cofre, trato de abrirlo, pero no pudo porque no tenía la llave, fue entonces cuando recordó el colgante que traía Loki hace un momento, era la llave

La llave para abrir el cofre y salir de ese mundo


	10. Chapter 10

**Mundo alternativo de Loki**

El príncipe se encontraba realmente preocupado porque Loki no había vuelto con él en toda la noche. Debería haber regresado o al menos esperaba que lo hiciera en cualquier momento, ya que si no se mantenía a su lado podría pasarle algo malo o sufriría un dolor intenso.

Las pasadas noches parecía necesitar contacto físico para poder dormir ¿y si estaba en la cama de Fandral? No eso no podía ser, los celos estaban dominando su mente y nublando el juicio. El hechicero no estaba interesado en él, según había percibido.

Era su culpa por asustarlo de tal forma que este saliera corriendo. Pero Loki provoco que eso pasara, fue su error al ser indiferente ante sus sentimientos e ignorándolos.

No debió besarle de esa manera salvaje, sin tomarlo en consideración, fue egoísta adueñarse de sus labios de esa forma.

No debió decirle que lo amaba

No debió confesar sus sentimientos platónicos

Desde el principio sabía que era mala idea, pero ya no podía más guardar ese secreto que lo devoraba por dentro.

Le amaba y el debería saberlo, aunque eso le atemorizaba

Aunque no lo amara

Aún quedaba una esperanza

Después de mucho pensar tomó la decisión de ir a buscarlo para ver si todo marchaba bien, quizás debería disculparse por ser tan brusco en ese derroche de ira y pasión.

Se puso un abrigo que ocultaba su apariencia y corrió por las calles de Asgard, buscándolo desesperadamente en cada rincón escondido. La noche era oscura por eso a cada instante temía más que algo terrible le pasara a su amado.

Camino por las avenidas donde Loki podría estar, la nieve caía, pero él no estaba.

¿Dónde podría encontrarlo?

¿Por qué reacciono de esa manera solo por un beso?

La inquietud e intranquilidad lo mantenían exasperado

¿Dónde se había metido?

Tal vez simplemente él no lo amaba y le dio repugnancia. Pero era obvio que su cuerpo había cambiado por su persona, es decir que Loki se sentía atraído por Thor.

Fue recorriendo cada lugar hasta que escucho una voz conocida al fondo de una taberna, se acercó hasta visualizar al embaucador tomando todo el hidromiel existente más otras bebidas alcohólicas.

Las revolvía y las bebía mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

Se acercó a él, se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojado parecía fuera de sí. Estaba ebrio, era gracioso ya que este nunca se emborrachaba sin embargo ahora se encontraba fuera de control. Él era una persona que pensaba antes de hablar, sus palabras eran un arma de doble filo, pero allí se encontraba mareado en medio de un bar de mala muerte explicándole al cantinero que era el amor o que estaba enamorado de un idiota.

El hechicero se levantó para caminar después de una larga charla sobre que el sentimentalismo es una debilidad y que él había caído bajo. El embaucador trato de salir de allí, se tambaleo tropezando, estaba a punto de caer, pero Thor lo atajo justo a tiempo –Loki

El embaucador se carcajeo–Hey Thor, mi no hermano, mi esclavo, guarda espaldas, enemigo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Todos los volvieron a ver, pero Thor puso su capa sobre este para ocultarlo, no era bueno para la reputación decir que el rey se encontraba en un lugar como ese –Loki, estaba preocupado por ti.

—Oh Thor, no debiste preocuparte...Estoy Feliz....Feliz de verte

Loki tenía hipo –Vienes a divertirte conmigo. Divertirnos juntos tu y yo...Yo y tu juntos

El tronador murmuro—Si no estás acostumbrado a tomar tanto, no debiste venir aquí

Loki se recostó a él, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho y aferrándose a este –Creo que no puedo sostenerme, toda vueltas y vueltas. Hace mucho calor, quiero quitarme la ropa

Thor murmuró —Todo va estar bien. Yo estoy aquí, puedes confiar en mi

El hechicero jalaba el pelo del tronador —Yo confió en ti, rubio bobo

—Lo siento. Esto es mi culpa –Admitió Thor

Loki se rio de forma adorable — ¿Te arrepientes de besarme?

—No... No lo hago

—Yo tampoco. Ese es el problema que no me arrepiento.

El hechicero repitió—Ese es el problema no me arrepiento.

Thor lo tomo por la cintura para alzarlo, se lo llevo al cuarto con cuidado y lo puso en su cama lentamente. Loki lo jalo para acurrucarse a su lado,

El hechicero estallo de risa de nuevo —Mi cuerpo desea aparearse contigo, es divertido Thor. Es tan gracioso porque somos enemigos, quiero que me tomes y hagas el amor en todo lado, no me importa donde solo que me quites la ropa.

Loki estaba mareado y casi no se le entendía lo que hablaba. —Quítame la ropa tengo calor. Mucho calor, desnúdame con tu boca. Es que te deseo cuando me tocas quiero que estemos juntos y nuestros cuerpos se unan. Quiero tenerte solo para mí en mi cama

—Yo también quiero eso

Loki lo miro fijamente, aunque veía doble—Eres muy atractivo, tonto y atractivo. Tienes unos ojos tan hermosos siento que me hundo en ellos. No se cómo paso esto, pero son lindos todos los ojos azules

Thor se burló —¿Acaso eso es un halago? Solo ebrio puedes decir algo bueno

—Lo digo por —El hechicero hizo una pausa para continuar— Porque tomar hace que no piense, que no piense en ti todo el tiempo

El rubio susurro— Te bebiste todo eso por mí porque estas asustado

El hechicero murmuró fastidiada —No quiero enamorarme de ti, pero llegas con tu estúpida calidez, me abrazas y yo me siento tan feliz...Que idiota

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres amarme?

—Todos siempre me dejan, me utilizan y me lastiman...Una y otra vez duele cuando me abandonan

—No tengas miedo del amor. Yo te enseñare a amar a olvidarte de pensar, yo jamás te dejaría porque te amo

El embaucador se levantó medio tambaleándose y tomo una botella de alcohol. Thor se fue cerca de este, tratando de quitarle la cerveza —Loki no tomes más, es suficiente

—Cállate, yo hago lo que quiero

El tronador parecía cansado —Loki hazme caso

El hechicero no escucho —Ahora acuéstate

—¿Qué? Loki estas en mal estado

—Que te acuestes

Se acercó más, tenía olor a alcohol en su aliento, estaba frente a él, casi se tocaban los labios –Quiero un...Quiero que hagamos al bebé ahora.

El tronador dio un paso hacia atrás ante semejante proposición — ¿Qué?

—Un heredero ya sabes cómo funciona tener bebés. Tu vienes me montas y listo en unos meses un bebé

-No tienes idea de lo qué hablas

Loki se puso agresivo, rompió la botella y coloco el lado quebrado en la garganta del tronador. Mientras que parecía un psicópata demente en pleno delirio

Thor estaba entre el vidrio y la pared— ¿Qué haces?

—Matar el sentimiento. Tus estas introduciéndote dentro mí corazón y eso no me gusta. No quiero que me hagas sentir así y... No ambicionó amarte, pero lo hago de forma que afecta mi mente

—Ha si entonces córtame el cuello. Hazlo

El hechicero bajo poco a poco la botella mientras que Thor la arrebató para tirarla lejos.

El rey volvió a él y empezó a morder el cuello donde había puesto el pedazo de vidrio, poniendo su pierna de manera que atrapaba la de Thor –Sé que quieres lo mismo que yo, lo veo en tus ojos.

Loki siguió mordiéndolo al tronador para incitarlo a continuar hasta que poco a poco fueron avanzando cayendo a la cama, se sentó encima de él para besarlo lentamente bajando por su pecho y su estómago, con sus manos hacia un tipo masaje extraño. La reacción de Thor fue retorcerse, jadear y sentía la excitación por todo su cuerpo como la misma electricidad que fluía con frenesí

El hechicero sonrió al ver aquella reacción y siguió su travesía hasta acostarse encima de él, besarle más fuerte y rudo tratando de quitarle toda la armadura – Me deseas, Thor quiero que me tomes, me marques

Thor jadeo porque Loki era bueno en dar placer pero se levantó –No, estas ebrio.

El tipo parecía tratar de friccionar en el — Sip me gusta tenerte en mis manos y que te derritas por mí. Estas en mi telaraña Thor, en mi telaraña

EL hechicero lo chupaba por todo lado, era descuidado lamiendo los labios del tronador. Lo beso, pero al momento Thor la torció por encima suyo mientras Loki estaba debajo de él, el tronador apretó su agarre en las muñecas. Tomando el control

Loki sonrió pícaramente –Oh eso me gusta. Estamos jugando rudo ahora.

—No....No voy a hacer nada contigo.

—¿No quieres estar conmigo?

—Lo siento, pero me niego a seguir este juego absurdo

El hechicero trato más de seducir a Thor levantándose para rodearlo y quitándose un poco la ropa— Me vas a dejar así desnudo para ti y deseoso

Trato inútilmente de jugar a la seducción metiéndose debajo de las cobijas rozando a Thor y tratando de que él estuviese más encendido, aunque eso no era necesario.

El jadeo ante eso, si bien luego grito de manera que lo asusto. —Deja eso Loki. Ya te dije que no

Se levantó un poco y lo miro con sus ojos verdes a punto de llorar—Haré cualquier cosa, que puede complacerte. Cualquier cosa que quieras lo haré. ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? ¿No te gusta?

El tronador suspiro —Estoy seguro de que no sabes lo que dices

—Me vas a dejar, no te vayas. No lo resistiría

—Loki mi amor, no me iré. Quiero luchar por ti, por conseguir tu amor

Loki paso de estar apasionado y con deseó ardiente de estar con Thor a ponerse a llorar bueno quizás eso era culpa del alcohol

Lloro y Lloro como hace mucho no lo hacía. Tan patéticamente

Thor lo tomo en sus brazos para abrazarlo y quitarle con ternura esas lágrimas derramadas

El azabache sollozaba—Creí que me amabas, pero no quieres estar contigo

—Yo te amo Loki.

—Mientes, no me mientas. Solo dime la verdad, que tienes repulsión de tomar mi cuerpo porque soy una gigante de hielo. Deja de jugar a que sientes interés por mí

Thor mordió el labio del hechicero para robarle un roce y tomo es cuerpo en sus brazos– Yo te deseo también, creo que eres hermoso y seductor. Pero quiero estar contigo cuando estés consiente de lo que haga. Quiero que me mires, que tu cuerpo se encorve ente mis manos, mi boca, mi lengua y todo mi cuerpo te den placer. Pero no ahora que ni siquiera sabes lo que haces

Loki se hundió en el hombro del tronador mientras que lo abrazaba y lloraba sin detenerse

Thor acarició su cabello —Está bien Loki.

—Yo me odio tanto

–¿Porque mi amor?

—Porque soy una idiota al enamorarme de ti

El tronador sonrió —Los dos somos idiotas entonces

EL hechicero murmuró –Es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Me gustas y te odio porque eres perfecto

–Te amo. Tú también eres perfecto para mí aunque a veces seas desagradable y quieras matarme

—Eso crees, pero todos siempre te prefieren a ti. Nadie quiere a un Loki, nadie nunca me prefiere a mí

—Yo quiero a un Loki

—Pero tú no cuentas

—Yo soy el que más cuenta, me gustaría ser suficiente para ti

Al minuto Loki estaba dormido. Thor acarició su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en los _labios_

_He durado muchas noches soñado con este momento, lo he deseado con toda mi alma, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo porque tú no eres real. Eres un sueño incluso en mi realidad solo eres mi anhelo de amar lo prohibido. No estaría contigo ni en mis sueños, menos si tú tienes que emborracharte y perder la conciencia para estar conmigo. No me aprovecharé de alguien inconsciente_

_Eres la persona que amo Loki_

_Yo nunca te haría daño_

**Al otro día**

Cuando Thor despertó se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle Loki estaba asustado con todas las cobijas encima de forma muy graciosa en verdad.

Thor se levantó poniéndose una camisa y no escucho al hechicero solo su respiración. Eso le pareció extraño no estaba alegando, ni insultando a nadie. Se volvió hacia este agachándose hasta mirarlo cubierto por sabanas

—Buenos días amado, ¿Estas bien?

El chico no contesto, pero sabía que estaba allí

—¿Qué pasa?

El hechicero se encontraba escondido entre las cobijas. Quizás era los efectos después de tomar tanto alcohol, era el dolor de cabeza y ganas de vomitar

Thor se rio, se sentó en la cama para ver su escondite y Loki lo miro parecía más sonrojado de lo normal. Empujo a Thor pero este se sostuvo de la cobija atrayendo a él y los dos cayeron al suelo

Loki lo miro a los ojos, se bochorno totalmente porque estaba encima de él

Él se levantó –Actúas muy raro, yo no muerdo. Al menos que me lo pidas

El hechicero estaba casi en el regazo del tronador parecía tímido e inseguro —Tu y yo...No...No verdad. Que... Es que no recuerdo muy bien

Thor se burló–Es por eso que actúas tan ridículo

El rey se sonrojo tapándose—No hago eso.

El esclavo le acarició la mejilla quitándole los cabellos de su cara —Te ves lindo sonrojado por mí. No pasó nada, aunque tú parecías muy deseoso

Loki se levantó rápidamente, incómodo y avergonzado—Oh es que tienes algunos rasguños y chupetazos

—Si bueno tú lo hiciste

El hechicero suspiro—Lo siento, por mi comportamiento

—Entiendo, sé que tratabas de huir de mí porque te asusta lo que sientes

El rey se sentó en la cama—No quiero hacer el ridículo, solo que no sé qué me está pasando. Siento cosas extrañas por ti que no entiendo, pero no pudo detener, el sentir.

Thor se sentó a su lado, tomando la mano de Loki —Yo siento lo mismo que tú, no temas. Hagamos un trato

—¿Cuál?

—Yo gano la competencia para ser consorte y tú me darás lo que hay dentro del cofre que está debajo de tu cama.

Loki se sobresaltó como si le hubieran tirado agua fría –No te daré eso porque es mío.

Thor dio la vuelta para marcharse de alguna forma necesitaba cumplir su misión en ese mundo y encontrar la mitad del tesseract, nadie dijo que sería fácil –Si es así entonces me voy. Espero que seas feliz con alguno de tus pretendientes

El tronador sabía que él no lo dejaría ir pero fingió marcharse para siempre.

Loki corrió y lo abrazo por detrás aferrándose a él –Espera. No te vayas

—¿Por qué?

—Lo haré, pero no te marches. Te daré lo que me pidas

El tronador se volvió le dio un beso abierto, hambriento, desesperado, su lengua parecía saborear toda esa boca y los labios. Lo tomo por las caderas y le alzo por los aires porque estaba feliz dando vueltas por la habitación. Al separarse sonrió –Es un trato

Loki pareció iluminarse atrayéndolo—Lo es, si ganas te daré lo que hay dentro del cofre además de que seré tu consorte

—Mi dulce rey de hielo va ser mi consorte

—Solo si ganas

—Entonces ganare

**El día más esperado por todos llego**

La competencia emprendió y todos los pretendientes fueron a Jötunheim para tener la oportunidad de casarse con Loki.

Thor llego imponente como príncipe de Asgard y compitió contra Fandral además de los guerreros escogidos por el mismo rey.

El hechicero no quería dar ese cofre porque guardaba un viejo sentimiento oculto en el pasado, pero si el tronador ganará el torneo se lo daría. Era el trato después de todo por su honor debía cumplir.

_Loki tiene en sus manos la llave para que Thor pueda volver a la realidad_

No era permitido apoyar a nadie, ya que sería tener favoritismos, pero él le sonreía al príncipe del trueno, le susurraba que recordara la promesa, el trato. Loki quería que ganara y eso era suficiente para el tronador. Todas las peleas ganadas por el rubio, este le da una flor al rey como una señal de que pronto conquistaría el triunfo por él y por obtener el cofre también.

Thor va al consejo, se enfrenta con todos en una batalla mortal y gana de manera fácil mostrando que es el mejor guerrero de los nueve reinos. Revelando su fuerza y virilidad. Es digno del rey

Al terminar el torneo el príncipe reclama a Loki como suyo. Para que los gigantes de hielo acepten se ven alejados unos días para saber a ciencia cierta si el hechicero es capaz de crear una metamorfosis y ser fértil cambiando de forma al ser tocado por su pareja.

Loki entra en su forma pálida, lleno de confianza para pasar la prueba final. EL hechicero sonríe porque sabe que eso va a funcionar, Thor pone su mano en su cuello y lo besa de inmediato, este cambia de forma jotun, le devuelve el gesto rodeando sus piernas en la cintura del príncipe mientras lo abraza.

Se besan apasionadamente, que importa que los vean. El matrimonio se hace después de ganar la batalla y pasar las pruebas concuerdes con la ley. Tiempo después hay un banquete real de celebración por la boda

Están en el baile de los recién casados con música clásica. El tronador se dirige hacia su amado — ¿Quieres bailar conmigo mi rey?

El rey sonrió y tomo su mano –Claro que sí, mi apuesto esposo

Thor colocó su mano en la cintura de Loki y le dio la mano con suavidad. Los dos bailan en medio del hielo. El hechicero se recostó a él —Estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado

—Yo también.

—Te daré lo que me pediste

El azabache le proporcionó lo que había dentro del cofre

El tesseract

Al tomarlo se dio cuenta de lo que era una medalla de oro con un sol lleno de magia azul — ¿Este es tu tesoro más importante?

—Quería ocultarlo de ti por el sentimiento patético. Pero ahora que sabes mi sentir poco importa que tengas la consciencia que conservo una reliquia.

—Este es un recuerdo de nuestra niñez, yo te regale esto cuando éramos niños. Quiere decir que nunca me olvidaste

—No, mezcles las cosas. Yo te odie, pero aún existía una parte de mí que nunca te dejaría de querer

Thor acarició su rostro—En este mundo te torturas a ti mismo, porque tienes miedo de que no te amé, pero no tienes por qué temer. Yo puedo hacerte feliz, si tú aceptaras lo que tengo para ti, todo mi corazón es tuyo, yo mismo soy un esclavo de este sentimiento que hace perdonar todo lo malo que haces y te amo. Te amo tanto como nunca pensé amar a alguien

El tronador le dio un beso tierno escuchando algo parecido a "Te amo Thor" proveniente de Loki. Antes de que ese mundo se desvaneciera


End file.
